


Groundbreaking Discoveries

by Jujus_island



Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Complete, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Gay hedgehogs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Shadow the Hedgehog, Pining, Slow Burn, Sonadow - Freeform, and they were rivals, feel good type shit, not really enemies more rivals but eh, not too ooc but you know how it is with shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Shadow is stoic, unfriendly, uncaring, merciless, and completely apathetic to everything and everyone. Or at least that's what he wants you to believe. Luckily for him, Sonic sees right through his cold facade and is all too willing to teach Shadow how to actually have fun again, and unbeknownst to him, love again.Basically, Sonic shows Shadow all the wonderful things the world has to offer, and they accidentally catch feelings in the process.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035582
Comments: 126
Kudos: 187





	1. Soda

**Author's Note:**

> That's right I'm already back on my bullshit and this time it's not a shitty Oneshot. It was going to be a series of drabbles but then I got extra and figured out a way to make it a full story so here we are! If anyone has any chapter ideas or requests I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> P.s I am dyslexic to the full extent of the law so sorry if anything comes up pertaining to that.

“Shadow what’s your favorite type of music?” 

Sonic asked, his head rested comfortably on Shadow’s legs as they sit on his couch, half paying attention to some documentary on nature. They had just come back from one of their nearly daily races, and through these races/occasional sparring matches that they had developed an unlikely friendship, even though neither of them would admit it. It was expected now that after a particularly intense match, Shadow would return to Sonic’s house just to unwind. This “tradition” started after Sonic took notice that Shadow seemed sort of...intense, one particular day. He was always grumpy but this one day he seemed especially irritated, not at Sonic just over all. 

Sonic could see it in how abrasive he was with his movements. The way he swung his arms back looked more like throwing punches to the wind, and he pumped his legs with unnecessary aggression. He somehow moved with both grace and fury, like a tree and its branches shaking in a raging storm. Shadow won the race, because Sonic spent the entirety of the race evaluating Shadow’s strange motions. Upon his defeat, he was already gearing up to make a snarky retort to whatever insult Shadow had for him today but he was only met with silence. Shadow had stepped back, ready to slip into a swift skate despite panting from the close race he completed only a moment ago. 

“Heh, no insult for me today? I think I’m more offended this way.” Sonic chuckled. To the untrained ear, you wouldn’t be able to pick up on the slight subtleties of his inflection but, Shadow was an agent, who lived with Rouge, with hypersensitive ears, so he picked up on the undertone of disappointment hidden behind the smirk. This eluded him. 

“If you want we can go back to my place so you can grab a drink or somethin’?” Sonic’s proposition came out quickly and mindlessly. He seemed to slightly recoil once his own statement registered in his brain. 

Fully expecting a quick decline, Sonic was flabbergasted to hear the statement: “Whatever you wish hedgehog, you better not waste my time.” escape the hybrid's lips, with a distinct tone of disdain. Sonic knew better than to take Shadow’s insulting attitude at face value, given the way he carried himself and the fact that he even accepted his offer. He knew there was most likely an actual reason behind his agitation today. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make it worth your while, if you can keep up.” The conviction in Sonic’s voice was enough to reawaken Shadow’s competitive nature as they raced off in the direction of Sonic and Tails’ place of residence. That day Shadow tried Soda for the very first time. It was no surprise that Sonic’s fridge contained mostly junk food, barren of anything of substance with the exception of a water bottle and a wheat bread sandwich with a mint candy placed on the side.

“Oh that’s for Tails, how does he eat that?” Sonic commented offhandedly “...and that’s knuckles” he spoke to the 2 liter bottle of grape soda “hm..”  
The Black hedgehog stood behind him, growing visibly impatient. “I told you not to waste my time Faker, you have-“ Shadow was interrupted by a cold can of vanilla cola being placed in his hand. 

“What is this?” Shadow questioned 

“Vanilla Coke, duh. What? You don’t like it?” Shadow didn’t respond, giving the can a quizzical look while studying the cold can he had been given. 

“Oh! Duh! They don’t have soda in space!” Sonic exclaimed as he excitedly snatched the can from Shadow's grasp. Shadow didn’t contest this action, unwilling to admit his ignorance on the subject of “soda”. Sonic pulled back the metal tab, creating an opening and causing a sudden “pop” that startled Shadow. Sonic returned the drink and Shadow hesitantly lifted it to his lips, cautiously drawing out the liquid. His reaction was immediate once the drink graced his taste buds. His eyes shot open, his ruby iris glimmered in delight. After gulping down ¼ of the can in one go, he removed it from his lips to gasp for air. 

“What is this!” Shadow asked eagerly

“I told ya’ Vanilla Coke!” Sonic smiles. It was such a strange treat to see Shadow’s usual facade of indifference or contemp slip to reveal something warm underneath. The endearing, inquisitive, even caring facet of his psyche that cowered behind a cold, uninviting exterior only represented itself in glimpses. Sonic bathed in this particular instance of it’s presence. He had to stop himself from staring once he realized Shadow was giving him a funny look, studying Sonic’s cheeks and eyes in particular. 

Sonic managed to quickly collect his composure for the most part. “Um, so I take it ya like it?” 

“Where did you find this? It’s incredible!” Shadow exclaimed, slightly dumbfounded.

“Oh you can find ‘em at any run of the mill grocery store! There’s a lot of different flavors and brands, I have some here if you wanna try?” 

Shadow's face spoke for him. Uncharacteristically, his jaw hung slightly ajar and his angled eyes were wide with awe. Sonic took this as a “yes, please!” and pulled out the aforementioned bottle of grape soda clearly labeled “Knuckles” in bold, barely legible sharpie. He pulled out a plastic cup with a logo for a game called “Minecraft” on it and filled it up with a fizzy, sweet smelling purple liquid. 

Shadow had already downed his first can of soda by the time Sonic handed him the cup of grape soda. Shadow eagerly took in the purple drink, only to do a sudden spit-take, spraying the juice across the linoleum floor with some finding its way on Shadow’s well kept, ivory white chest fur, painting it with purple dots. 

“That’s so strange! I never tasted anything like it.” 

“Yeah but say it don’t spray it bud. Good or bad kind of strange?” Sonic joked. Shadow rolled his eyes before taking another sip from the cup.

“Hmm, good.” He concluded with a hum. 

“If you think that’s crazy, wait till you try this!” Sonic exclaimed as he reached into the fridge to pull out a bottle of crisp-cold cranberry sprite. 

By the end of the “taste tests” the counter was littered with empty cups and cans of various colors. Sonic revised the carnage, calculating how to explain this to his honorary little brother.

“Jeez Shad, you might pose a threat to me in a chili dog eating contest after all!” Sonic snickered “how’d you drink all that without puking?” 

“Simple, I’m the Ultimate Life Form.” Shadow stated with an air of arrogance, as if it was obvious. 

“What’s so ultimate about being able to drink an ungodly amount of soda?” 

“It’s a simple task when you don’t require nourishment to sustain your body.” 

“Uh, ya lost me.” Sonic started scratching his head slightly. “Explain?”

Shadow sighed rudely “I don’t need to eat to live like you weaklings, it was a simple task since I haven’t bothered to eat or drink in a little over a week.” 

Sonic loudly gasped, visibly taken aback. “Shadow! There's no way that can be healthy!” with concern written all over his face. Shadow took a brief moment to study Sonic’s expression. It was not one he often encountered, only seeing it directed towards him from Rouge and Maria before. He waved it off. 

“Worry about yourself, Faker.” Shadow spoke dismissively as he turned towards the front door. 

“Well, see ya around Shads. Stay safe alright?” Sonic spoke again, quickly and without hesitation. Once again, surprised by his own words. Luckily for both, Shadow was facing away towards the door thus hiding the reciprocal blush that was painted on both of their muzzles. 

“Same to you.” Shadow said carefully, before quickly rushing out the door. 

Sonic brought his hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth that had grown there. “Heh, guess he was just hangry all along.” Sonic giggled while turning to the disgraced counter. “Now, how am I supposed to clean this mess up?”


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Sonic "bond" over music

“Why do you want to know my favorite type of music?” Shadow questioned with a hint of suspicion. “And why is your head in my lap?”  
“Just curious, did they not have music in the 50s or something? You can move me if you don’t want me here.” Sonic was smiling confidently on the outside, but internally he was screaming at himself. Why did I just lie my head right in the edgelords lap? Do I want to be impaled with a chaos spear?

“Music has been around for centuries, moron. Besides, you wouldn’t be interested in anything I like anyway?” 

“Oh yeah? And how do you know that.” Sonic answered sardonically.

“Hmph, so, do you really want to know Hedgehog?” Shadow smiled maniacally 

“I can handle whatever edge lord stuff you throw my way. Now, gimme!” Sonic tosses his smartphone to Shadow. Shadow accepted it, but hesitated as he stared at it intently. He turned it around, studying it. Sonic looked up, noticing his strange interaction with the device. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Shads, always forget you’re an old fart.” Sonic comments as he takes back the phone. All Sonic gets is a grunt as a response. He opens a music app, clicking on the search bar. Shadow taps on the phone, putting in his song request and turning it on. A song by the name of “twist and shout” by the Beatles plays out of the phone speakers. It was an upbeat dance song from the mid-century era. Shadow's facial features slightly softened once the song came on and Sonic could feel Shadow's leg lightly bounce under his head. Sonic could swear he heard Shadow hum. 

“This is what you like?” Sonic asked with a hint of surprise

“What, gotta problem faker?” Shadow snaps back, slightly offended.

“Wha- no! I just didn’t expect something so-“ Sonic cut off his own statement. Realizing if he acknowledges the cheery nature of the song, Shadow will only close the metaphorical door he’s been working so hard to open. 

“So what?” 

“So, old I guess.” Sonic finished. 

Shadow looked as if he was trying to stifle a cackle. Sonic couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of hearing a genuine, unadulterated laugh from the hybrid. Even if it was at his own expense. Unfortunately for Sonic, his hopes were in vain as Shadow corrected himself as he cleared his throat.

“Sonic, for the love of Chaos, think before you speak, what other kinds of music would I get to experience?” Shadow said with a brief smile, the type you would miss if you dared to blink. Sonic didn’t blink. 

“Heh, well, I wouldn’t be me then would I.” Sonic joked. 

“What kind of music do you like?” Shadow inquired suddenly. 

Sonic was a bit taken aback by the sudden interest, so he adopted a smirk to counteract suddenly being thrown off-kilter. “Why do you wanna know, Edgelord?” 

Shadow seemed to surprise himself even, averting his eyes and taking a moment to react. “Don’t get so excited, it’s only polite.” 

Suddenly, Sonic found his confidence “Yeah, whatever you say, Faker. Lemme warn ya, my tastes pretty weird.” Shadow crossed his arms and scoffed at Sonic’s words. “Oh, don’t believe me do ya? Listen to this!” Sonic grabbed the phone and quickly typed away into the search bar. He started to play...something…

“It’s called Mongolian throat singing” Sonic responded to Shadow’s bewildered face, scrunched up in a grimace. “Hey, I didn’t judge you so you can’t judge me bud.” Sonic continued.

“That’s because my music is good and your music is-”

“Yeah yeah.” Sonic interrupts “I bet I could find something, that isn’t 100 years old, that you’d like!” Sonic mumbled the 100 years old part, silently hoping Shadow heard to add to the playful atmosphere. Shadow had a shit-eating grin on his face, confident as ever. 

“Hmph, good luck Faker, you’re gonna need it.” 

Sonic reciprocated with a competitive smirk of his own. Furiously scrolling through playlists to find a song. “Ohh you're gonna love this!” Sonic tapped on a song, ‘Live and learn’ by Crush 40. 

Sonic started the song. An energetic rock pice blasted out of the speakers. After a couple of seconds, Shadow gestured to his face. “Read it and weep, Hedgehog.” He wore a stoic expression with no discernible reaction. 

Shadow’s taunts had no effect on Sonic, however. “Ah ah ah.” Sonic teased “Let it get good!” And with that, they sat and let the intro play out. It was when the chorus hit that Sonic broke out in song. “Live and learn! Hangin’ on the edge of tomorrow! Live and learn!” Sonic opened his eyes to find ruby reds staring right back at him, with a smile. It was awkward for a moment, neither of them daring to break the stare, letting Shadows cheeks grow red. Sonic abruptly pointed to Shadow’s smile “Aha! Is that a smile! Looks like I got you! You liked it!” Sonic yelled enthusiastically but without moving his head from the black legs it was resting on. Shadow only had two options. Admit defeat or admit to staring at his arch-rival and, oh chaos, smiling. He hated both options but he hated the former a little less. 

He made his trademark “humph” and turned his head away with crossed arms. “Fine, you win this round Sonic. But don’t get used to it.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Shady.” Sonic smiled. After a few minutes of them both sitting in silence, listening to the song. Shadow attempted to get up, only to be stopped by the head that lay in his lap. “Off.” Shadow commanded. Sonic reluctantly rose off his lap, it dawned on him then just how long Shadow let him stay like that. Is it because he trusts me, likes my company? No, he probably does this with Rouge all the time, but that would mean I’m like Rouge? Sonic, don’t get a big head. 

“I’m off Faker.”Shadow stated, breaking Sonic’s internal dialogue. 

“Oh, hope I see you soon Shads!” Sonic managed to yell out before hearing the front door close. “Hope I See you soon?” Sonic thought out loud “what the hell am I saying, no I don’t! He’s a grumpy ass faker edgelord who constantly has a stick up his ass, but then again... wait do I?” 

Sonic looked around in a panic. He made a vain attempting to find something to distract him from wherever his mind was daring to go. He noticed that the documentary on the planet was still on for the entirety of Shadow’s visit and he had absolutely no idea what was happening in it. He looked down at his phone seeking solace. The music application was still open. That was when an ingenious idea struck him.

It was that same evening Shadow was sitting and leaning against Rouge on their shared couch. Rouge was vaguely watching a true-crime documentary while Shadow was staring straight into the computer screen, eyes completely distant from the subject of his view. “Hope to see you again?” Shadow thought to himself “No he doesn’t, since when did he care. Wait… why do I care? He’s just a stupid blue dumb ass who can’t keep this mouth shut for his own good, but then again…” Shadow interrupted his thought process by shaking his head back and forth violently for a split second. Catching the attention of Rouge who peered over to see what was going on with Shadow while remaining unnoticed. 

Shadow opened up his GUN email account to find an email at the forefront with the subject reading ‘check this out faker’ sent by a ‘blueblur69@gmail.com’. Shadow pressed on it. 

Heya Shads! 

Figured u use email cuz ur a old ass dinosaur. I made something for you!! You’ll like it I swear :) 

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3XhF5jPCLRYShwyoFHQyh0?si=pag7imsATI2DYuc1R9ymIw 

-Sonic T. Hedgehog 

Shadow reluctantly pressed on the link to reveal a playlist with songs like ‘Numb’ by Linkin Park and ‘Wake me up inside’ by Evanescence. He played the first song on the list. Rouge grimaced, figured he’d like this stuff. She rolled her eyes with a smile. But wait, why Sonic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy two chapters in one day! No wonder I'm 3 seconds away from being forced into a lower Spanish class. Sorry if this feels like filler a bit, I want the slow burn to feel authentic. Dw, the next one won't be, I already have most of the next chapters planned out. Anyways, I looked on youtube music for edgelord playlists and the very first one had I am all of me on it lmfao. The link isn't mine, its from one of the lovely commenters down below :) unfortunately it doesn't have Linkin park lmao


	3. Badminton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow agrees to play badminton with Knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo I like this chapter a lot more than the last one, hope you guys do too! Also, I've been getting a lot of sweet comments on my stuff recently, thanks so much!

Dangling from Rouge’s outstretched leg on our way to see ‘Knuckie’ isn’t what Shadow had envisioned what his day off would be like, yet here he is.  


“I know, I know sugar. You have that ‘I want to strangle you’ look written all over your face right now but listen, I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mines, okay sweetheart? Also, you could never strangle me because we're besties.” The bat said in her trademark sing-song voice. Shadow just rolled his eyes in response, knowing that she was right. Besides, she was a woman of her word, a favor could come in handy.  


She continued “So here’s the plan, you go distract red and I grab the master emerald while he’s not looking! If I don’t come and get you and the islands falling don’t forget to chaos control. Oh, and if you die I’m not responsible.” Shadow scoffed at the death remark  


“If only it was that easy.”

“Shadow! Stop saying things like that!” Rouge whined with concern.

“What exactly does ‘distract red’ entail anyway?”

“Go fight him or challenge him to a weight lifting competition or something. It’s up to you as long as you keep him out of my fur.” Rouge commented as she landed swiftly on the island and Shadow let go of her appendage. “He’s probably over there” Rouge pointed leftward “I can smell a stinky echidna from a mile away.”  


Shadow took off, determined to get this over with. It wasn’t long, given Shadow’s impeccable speed, before he found Knuckles playing some sort of game that looked to be tennis. Shadow hung back, trying to think of the best course of action. Finally, deciding on instigating a sparring match after figuring a couple of bruises and scars were worth the price. Something as silly as this shouldn’t take too-  


“Hey, Shadow!” Spoke a certain blue hedgehog Shadow was all too familiar with. “Shadows lurking in the shadows, tsk tsk tsk.” Shadow was surprised by his sudden presence, he wasn’t mentally prepared to see what he was wearing. It was only a tight red jersey that apparently shrunk in the wash, Shadow took a moment to take it all in, how it fit his figure so perfectly, hugging every curve and muscle, and the fact that he had no pants seemed more scandalous with just a shirt like that. Damn it, if I knew I was going to see him today I would’ve spent more time brushing my spines… to prove that I’m better than him of course.  


“Shadow I know you're up to no good! You must think I’m some kind of idiot to not realize that every time you show up Rouge is around sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong!” Knuckles spat at the ebony hedgehog  


“Oo kinky.” Sonic joked, causing Shadow to snort. Sonic had to double-take, did Shadow just-.  


“Not like that!” Knuckles erupted

“Cmon Knux, I’m sure Shadow’s behaving, let ‘em breathe.” Sonic protested 

“Ok then, what brings you to MY island Shadow?” 

Being ‘besties’ with Rouge definitely had its perks, sleepovers, free Starbucks, and mad improve skills. “What? I can’t admire the flora and fauna of this beautiful island?”  


Knuckles looked lost but Sonic hopped in excitement. “Oh! Come play Badminton with us! It’ll be funnn!” Sonic seemed to sing the word fun, drawing on the n for unnecessarily long. 

“Hmph, I don’t like sports.” Shadow quickly refused, feeling a foreign tinge of regret after. 

“What? C’mon Shads! You like roller skating, that’s a sport I think.” Sonic pleaded, trying to hide the inkling of disappointment he felt. 

“Sorry Sonic, Shadow doesn't want to be distracted from his brooding.” Knuckles adopted a sudden tinge of snark in his voice.  
The word distract spoke to Shadow, reminding him of the reason he was on this miserable island in the first place. A game of, Badminton was it, trumps getting punched in the side of the head by an echidna on steroids any day. Plus, Sonic’s here so there will be some real competition!  
Shadow only spoke to the other hedgehog, adopting a challenging smirk. “You’ll be sorry you challenged me, Faker.” Shadow skated over to the opposing side of the net.

“Wait our numbers are uneven.” Sonic pondered. 

“Hah! I can take on you both! You’re no match for the Ultimate Life Form!” Shadow picked up a racket, eager to start the game. 

“Heh! Can’t wait to wipe that smirk off your face.” Sonic matched Shadow’s energy precisely, only riling him up more. “Alrighty hotshot, serve it!” Sonic tossed the birdie over to Shadow. Shadow threw it up making it airborne and with all his might smacked his racket into the birdie, launching it straight into the net.  


Knuckles immediately burst out laughing, latching onto his knees for support. While Sonic physically holds his mouth close not to burst out laughing as well, figuring his strange behavior is due to his ‘alien’ nature and not out of a lack of intelligence. Shadow quickly got frustrated, clenching his fists with embarrassment written all over his face complete with the deep blush and scrunched bridge of the nose from gritting his teeth.  


Sonic noticed his rival’s visible distress, dispelling his laughter. “W-wait, don’t sweat it Shads! You never played this game before, here I’ll teach you!” Sonic frantically ran over to Shadow before he could skate off in frustration. Sonic wrapped his hands around Shadow’s left hand holding the racket in place. Shadow stiffened, looking stunned. “I’ll show you how!” Sonic looked him in eyes, smiled warmly.  


Shadow could feel his muzzle start to heat up. He sighed, letting go of his anger to reluctantly ask “Sonic, why is the tennis net so high?”

“Oh that’s cuz it’s badminton. You ever played?” 

Shadow shook his head in response.

“Don’t sweat it! You played tennis before?”

“I have only ever seen it on TV.” 

“Ok, ok, gotcha.” 

“Like this?”

“Woah you’re learning fast!”

Knuckles watched the hedgehogs, feeling forgotten in their eyes. He scratched his head watching this strange spectacle. Since when were Sonic and Shadow so close? Wait, who cares! I’m supposed to be kicking ass at badminton! 

“Hey Sonic!” Knuckles called out 

“C’mon, you’re stronger than that! Look at those muscular stripey arms!” 

“Sonic!” Knuckles called out again, putting more strain in his voice.

“Watch this one Faker, I’m going to knock your socks off!” 

“Hah, I’ll make you eat those words Shads.” 

“Sonic!” Knuckles called out once again, much more desperate.

“Bringing back that old number huh? We’ll see, Sonic.”

“Wow, I’m flattered you remember.”

Knuckles quickly got sick of being ignored. The hedgehogs were off in their own little world and it’s about time they come back home! Knuckles trotted over to Sonic yapping away to Shadow. He swiftly slaps the blue hedgehog in the back of the head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Sonic snapped.

“Knuckles, Sonic was showing me how to play the game!” Shadow spat.

“If I can do it you can too Shadow.” Knuckles stated, “If you too are so buddy-buddy all a sudden you can be on the same team.” 

“We’re not buddy-buddy!” The hedgehogs cried. 

Knuckles simply walked away to the opposite side of the net, birdie in hand. “Wait!” Sonic yelled “If Shadow’s gonna be on my team he’s gonna have to wear a shirt too! It’ll be shirts v. skins!” Sonic skipped over and threw a blue jersey over to Shadow. “Not sure if it’s your size, since you’re all big and buff and stuff.”  


Shadow struggled to fit the jersey over the mass of quills on his head, but once he got it over he could easily pass for a model. He smoothed out his jet black and crimson quills to the backdrop of the glimmering ocean below. Sonic couldn’t help but stare, you could clearly see his biceps outlined in the shirt, complementing his buff but not to buff, ahem sorry Knuckles, and somehow skinny physic. Oh, and would you look at that as-  


“Sonic! Pay attention! We can’t lose to him!” Shadow commanded as he leapt across the court. Sonic took note of how his muscles shifted beneath his shirt. God, someone tell him he should wear clothes more. Woah he’s getting good at his game too!  


“Not too shabby there, aye?” Sonic commented while batting the birdie. A suitable ‘damn!’ could be heard from the other side of the court as the hedgehogs scored another point. 

“Hmph, think you can keep up Faker?” Shadow antagonized with a sly smirk on his lips. 

“Do I think?” Sonic grunted as he hit the birdie over to Shadow “I know!” They huffed and puffed as they attempted to outdo each other, poor knuckles on the receiving end of the product of their rivalry. Sonic managed a particularly hard hit on the birdie, sending it flying over the net.

“Humph not bad, for a Fake hedgehog.” Shadow smiled over to Sonic. 

“Was that a compliment I heard? You flirting with me? Didn’t know you swung that way haha.” Sonic emphasized the swung with a swing of his racket. Shadow just couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. That’s was so dumb, so dumb it was endearing. It wasn’t a boisterous cackle or anything, but it was audible, and that was enough to turn heads. Knuckles stared at this anomaly, Shadow, Shadow THE hedgehog is LAUGHING at SONIC’S pun! Sonic was no different, getting lost in the sound of Shadow’s shy but beautiful laugh. Why does his laugh, sound like that, so beautiful? What’s so entrancing about that laugh that the world seems to move in slow motion when it dares to show its self? “Heh, who knew I was a comedian.” Sonic managed to slip out while marveling at the agent.  


Shadow suddenly straightened his posture, rendering the situation and quickly collecting himself. He fixed his metaphorical mask with a scowl. His face bore no implication of nothing more than indifference, but, it's best not to take him at face value given he was absolutely, yet silently, losing his mind.  


“FUCK! Does he know that I’m gay? How did he know? For all he knows I’m the most hetero hedgehog on this godforsaken planet! Also, what’s with that face.” Shadow pondered as he haphazardly slammed his racket into the birdie, sending it flying off onto the forest. He grumbled as he skated off in the direction of the forest. The moment he was out of earshot he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, de-tensing his entire body.  


“Shit!” Rouge whispered, fluttering lightly above the crowd. “Where did he go?” The entire spectacle was closely monitored by none other than Rouge the Bat, going as far back as to when Shadow first slammed the Birdie into the net. Thanks to her heritage, she was granted quite large ears, she had impeccable hearing. Upon noticing Knuckles and Sonic hollering playing Batmitton, she figured Sonic already had Shadow’s job covered for him. So why drag a 500-pound emerald around when your best friend can chaos control? So she flew around the island, in search of the black hedgehog, surprised to find him actually engaging in a game with the other two mobians. He doesn’t get out much, so why bother him? In her mind, he more than deserved to enjoy himself for once.  


The situation caught her undivided attention, however, when she saw how Sonic and Shadow interacted with each other. She was under the impression that they hated each other, or at least held some sort of contempt towards each other. But there they were, holding a pleasant conversation. And was that, no, it can’t be, holy shit. Shadow is blushing! Well the moments over now, he's off in the woods. Oh well, I’ll ask where he’s off too.  


Rouge flew over to the make-shift court in her cool, sassy demeanor that always seemed to follow her where ever she went. “Hey Knuckies, hey Blue!” She sung “Have you seen Shad? I’m not sure where he went off too.”

“See Sonic! I told you! Whenever Shadow’s here Rouge is here.” 

“Awe jealous? I’m only here to remind him about a G.U.N thing love.” Rouge winked, sending a blush directly to Knuckles' cheeks. 

“Look at your cheeks Knux! Got a crush or somethin’.” Sonic snickered. Knuckles furrowed his brow, ready to open his mouth for a retort only for Rouge to speak her mind again. 

“So, do you boys happen to know where Shadow is or no.” Ironically, as she finished her statement, Shadow had finally emerged with a Birdie in hand. “Oh, there you are Shady!’ Rouge sang.  


Seemingly out of thin air, Sonic beamed with excitement as he spoke “Hey! Now it’s even! Who’s up for some more badminton?” His enthusiasm seemed infectious as now Knuckles and Rouge adopted determined expressions.  


It was officially time for Rouge to test her hypothesis. She pushed Shadow forward, deciding for him if he wanted to play or not. “Ok here's the teams,” Rouge commanded shifting her weight with a hand on her waist. “Knuckles and Shadow, Me and Blue.” Rouge’s eyes made a B-line over to the pair of hedgehog’s faces to evaluate their individual reactions, reading closely for the slight differences in posture, brow placement, hand motions, any indication of their internal thought process. She got her evidence when she found them both looking slightly dejected. To the untrained eye, it didn’t look like much but Rouge saw it. She ate it all up. She noticed the way they dragged their feet to the opposite sides of the court, the way they seemed to retain eye contact throughout the game, how they purposely passed to each other like no one else was there, how their eyes glittered when the other addressed them regardless of the content, she saw it all, taking it in with a knowing smirk.  


The game came to a close. Shadow started to lift his shirt over his head, exposing his torso. The pose exaggerated his tight, strong features and Sonic’s eyes were taking it all in. Rouge’s phone camera captured the moment.  


“Wait, Shads you can keep it.” Sonic blurted out. Shadow gave him a quizzical look. “It looked better on you anyways.”  
Shadow’s face immediately adopted a deep red flush. He attempted to look agitated, not entirely failing but not completely convincing either. Rouge could see the internal gay panic in Shadow’s eyes, he’s had a long day so she swooped in to save him from his head exploding. She squeezed Shadow’s shoulder, offering him support and a distraction from whatever sensations were happening inside of that head.  


“Well, we're off. See ya boys.” She hopped into the air, nudging Shadow with the tip of her foot to tell him to grab on. 

“You owe me a soda.” Shadow gazed at the shimmering blue ocean underneath him, latched on to Rouge's left leg. 

“Hmm, soda huh?” Rouge answered, only half listening. She was busy typing away at her phone, making a group chat labeled ‘these idiots’, adding seemingly everyone in her contacts, with the exception of Shadow and Sonic. A small smile danced across her lips. The master emerald can wait, for now she was proud.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic takes Shadow to see some flowers.
> 
> P.s This chapter is more "serious" in tone. Basically a angsty hurt/comfort cuz y'know how it be with Shadow. Feel free to sit this one out if this stuff ain't your cup of tea.

The two sweaty hedgehogs knelt over and were panting with their hands on their knees, gasping for air. It was after another intense race, seemingly neck and neck the entire time that they both finally stopped to catch a breath. Their races only ended in two ways. They would either run each other right onto the beach or a cliff that would force them to stop or, more often than not, they would run until their legs were burning, muscles were screaming, lungs were on fire, forcing them to finally stop. After gulps of air, they would argue the winner. But it was often fruitless since they both knew, despite never admitting it, that the lead was so minuscule it would take a high-end slow-motion camera to properly determine the winner.  


Shadow looked over too Sonic, it was an unspoken expectation that after a race Shadow would follow Sonic back to his place to de-wind for an hour or so and Sonic would take this time to force Shadow to experience something new, in one way or another. It was some sort of a strange symbiotic relationship.  


Today, however, Sonic cocked his head to indicate the direction he wanted to take Shadow in. Shadow raised his brow in skeptical expression but gave his affirmation in the form of chasing after sonic who slipped into a jog. The excursion had started slow, Sonic was only jogging and Shadow hadn’t even utilized the rockets of his skates yet. Sonic picked up the pace but hadn't started to sprint, Shadow fell into a swift glide matching what they would consider a leisurely pace. But it wasn’t long until it was a full-fledged race once again. Shadow had to catch himself from stumbling when Sonic came to a sudden complete stop. After regaining his resolve, he looked around to see where exactly this lunatic took him.  


His vision was filled with a cacophony of colors, all yelling out to him from a collection of sprawling fields. Despite how overwhelming it was, it was far from a bad sensation. Every different hue said something different to Shadow. The trees of wisteria spoke of grace, the poppies sang of youth, the babies breath whispered purity. 

“When ya said the thing about the floras and fumas or whatever on Angel island I just knew ya had to see this place! I know it’s a bit outta the way, all the way in westside island, but the season hasn’t changed yet like it has back home. I don’t like to come here often but I think it’s worth it if you like it enough. What d’ya think Shads? Pretty sick right?” Sonic asks enthusiastically, looking to the striped hedgehog standing next to him. He didn’t respond, only looked ahead wearing a wistful and distant expression. 

“Hey, I didn’t bring you all this way only to get ignored.” Sonic tried to pass it off as a joke but you could hear the underlying offense in his inflection. “Rude.” 

“Oh, I was lost in thought, I apologize.” Shadow actually managed to mumble out an apology, which made all of Sonic’s previous convictions instantly melt away. “You mentioned you don’t come here often, why is that?” Shadow spoke softly, consciously trying to veer the conversation away from him being the subject. 

Sonic shifted, tending up conveying discomfort but still forcing a smile. The strain in his grin giving an implication of what was going on behind emerald eyes. “Rather not talk about it, some bittersweet memories.” 

Shadow spoke with a serene sincerity that was alien compared to the usual condescending tone he incorporated in his speech. “I understand completely.” At that moment his voice embodied the dull pain that encompassed Shadow’s existence, an ache that was persevered in every movement he took, waiting patiently in the depths of his mind to become overbearing and well out once again. The air between them grew solemn and heavy, stiff, and uncomfortable but no less significant. They both stood and stared at the picturesque scene dancing delightfully before them. There was a solidifying mutual respect and understanding between them. They didn’t need the minutiae of the instances that incited and fostered the circumstances that allowed this moment to take place. They were two sides of the same coin in misfortune. 

“So, um, do you like it?” Sonic couldn’t stand a moment longer of the suffocating silence that weighed heavy and unbearably uncomfortable between them. To his relief, Shadow corrected his disposition, pushing his underlying emotions welling up right back down with force.  


“I think it’s wonderful.” Shadow spoke politely “It’s much better than the books.” 

“The books aye, don’t tell me ya don’t know what a flower is.” Sonic snickered. Shadow only rolled his eyes with genuine exasperation. Sonic could practically see Shadow crawling back into his shell, not the right move.“Just joking, guess I didn’t read the room haha. Continue, please? Only if you wanna.” Sonic quickly backtracked.

Shadow couldn’t help but fail to stifle a snort at Sonic's awkward attempt at rectifying his earlier statement. It was appreciated that he cared. With a sarcastic sigh Shadow hesitantly continued “children’s books, I would read on the space colony ARK." 

“Oh crap! I’m sorry Shad! I didn’t mean to-“ Sonic was cut short by Shadow raising a hand to signal him to stop.

“I’ll be ok, Sonic… It’s important that I don’t ruminate on the bad and acknowledge the good for what it was.” Shadow reached down and plucked a daisy from the crowd of flowers “the flower of innocents” he mumbled while inspecting it. “Maria would have loved this. She.. deserved to love this.”

Sonic was not expecting this topic of conversation, by which he means that particular name to be uttered. He started to feel anxious, practically everyone on Mobius knows better than to even think about uttering that name within earshot of Shadow. Sonic was impulsive but even he knew to walk on eggshells given this is a very, very difficult subject for the hybrid. He didn’t want to somehow make Shadow even more depressed, or unlock his eternal rage in the middle of a flower field. Yet here he was, the only one who dared to tread the waters and not drown. 

“She seemed like she had a lotta love to give. I never met her, but something tells me she’s happy to know you got the opportunity to experience it first hand. Your happiness brought her happiness, Shadow.” Sonic spoke delicately, still proceeding with caution but, no longer for his sake, for Shadow’s. Sonic had managed to start to piece together the puzzle. Shadow didn’t deserve to harbor all these heavy emotions, it’s no wonder he seems so miserable all the time if he feels guilty for experiencing life. Sonic had a newfound confidence, determined to reassure his rival that he deserved happiness, just like everyone else.  


Shadow knew Sonic’s words were true, he didn’t need to know her to know that his statements were true. On the rare occasion that Shadow did speak of her, he spoke with such a fondness that could only come from a place of deep, unconditional love and respect. Her selfless nature was evident through the fact that even in her last breath, after being shot in the back despite no wrongdoing of her own, she still wished for the safety and happiness for the same people who murdered her. She had every right to be furious, vengeful even. She was completely innocent, committing no crime to justify her slaughter, and yet she held no malice in her heart, forgiving and loving the race that caused her untimely death.  


Shadow stood with the setting sun illuminating his handsome features. The hedgehog, known for his unwavering composure and his critical, stoic, mature, cold, intimidating nature was struggling to keep himself together. He nervously fiddled with one of his gold limiter rings, biting his lip in an attempt to combat the twitching frown that yearned to let out a sorrowful wail. His eyes were fixated on the ground, clearly fighting back tears with the strength of a thousand men.  


Sonic wanted nothing more than to reach out and cling onto him so tight that all his pain would slip away. Sonic just wanted to pull him in so he could feel secure so that maybe his doubts and inner guilt could cease its relentless haunt. But Sonic held himself still. The ultimate life form had an ego the size of a planet but somehow simultaneously more fragile than an ornate snowflake dancing in the wind. It wasn’t the time to acknowledge the ebony hedgehogs vulnerability with a hug for the sake of his self-image.  


Also, his reactions to touch were always unpredictable. They could range from violence, stiffness, and as of late, a lot of what sonic predicted to be discomfort evident from the flush cheeks and lack of reciprocation. But then again he did let me lie my head on his lap. Sonic moved carefully to attempt a hug.  


He was interrupted by Shadow quickly pulling him in a tight, unexpected embrace. Sonic took note of how tight his hold was, making it a bit hard to breathe. But he didn’t dare move the hedgehog, he could feel the build-up of precipitation on the shoulder the ebon had draped himself over. Sonic returned the embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around the slightly shivering frame of the hedgehog, letting him silently sob onto his shoulder.  


They stayed still for what felt like forever, taking solace in each other's presence. They had finally pulled away. Sonic wore a sympathetic expression while Shadow whipped his head away before Sonic could get the chance to study his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

“Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” Shadow spat in his best attempt of a threat in his still shaky, raw voice. 

“Not a soul, Shad.” Sonic smiled, disregarding Shadow's vain attempt at aggression. Shadow nodded in acknowledgment of their agreement. 

Sonic spoke up seemingly out of the blue. “Actually, do ya think you can do me a favor?” 

Shadow had his usual expression of disinterest painted back on his face. “Hmph.” He started “What do you want, hedgehog.” attempting not to acknowledge the moment they had just shared. 

Sonic squirmed a bit, trading his usual confidence for sheepishness. “Um, can ya keep this place a secret? I sorta come here when I just need to be alone y’know? Besides, I don’t really want people knowing I’m here.” 

Shadow turned to Sonic, softening his features, making eye contact to ensure that his sincerity was properly conveyed. “It’s understood.” 

Sonic took notice of how Shadow’s face looked bathed in the golden light of the setting sun. He could see how his ruby-red eyes lightly glittered honey yellow near the sides. He could see how well his tanned amber muzzle contrasted with his silky matte black fur. He could see just how well he takes care of his crown of ample black spines. Even when he just got done crying, he still managed to look flawless, it simply isn’t fair!  


Shadow, on the other hand, took notice of how Sonic looked with the sun as his personal backdrop. He could see how the sun so delicately outlined his silhouette in gold, capturing his runner's-physique perfectly. He could see how the sun graced upon his long, capacious quills illuminating the mix of azure and cerulean. He could see how, even when the light was behind him and a shadow was cast upon his face and coat, his eyes still shimmered in different shades of green. He was the hero of Mobius, gifted with the ability to run and the speed of sound and he still had the audacity to look perfect on top of all that, how presumptuous.  


Shadow inconspicuously pulled out a glittering green chaos emerald that, in his mind, strangely resembled Sonic's eyes. He held it up to leave when Sonic grabbed his arm. 

“Wait before you go!” Sonic reached down and plucked a yellow carnation from a nearby patch. “Just to thank you for your troubles.” Sonic stated as he handed him the dainty cream-colored flower. 

“Hmph. Frivolous.” Shadow stated as he struggled to hold back the smile growing on his lips. He held onto the flower as he stated “Chaos control!” evaporating into thin air with a faint ‘zing’. 

“Heh, If it’s so ‘frivolous’ why’re you bringing it home?” Sonic scoffed. He turned staring off into the sprawling lawn of flowers, processing all that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all shout out to Mepharis (on here, and tumblr) for making my stinky self INCREDIBLE fanart for one of my other sonadow fics In the Swing of Things! Seriously, you're great! Also rlly sorry if you see random capitalized words, I'm incredibly bad at spelling (bro my puesdo, apparently they don't spell check thoses) so I have to use speech to text and it randomly capitalizes. I j realized I spend half my time on ao3 complaining abt dyslexia lmao, ughh its a bitch. Thanks for reading as always <3


	5. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow attempts to teach Sonic how to ice skate.

It was 3 in the morning and Sonic couldn’t stop shifting and turning in his sheets. A strange continuous thumping persisted on his window, it’s been this way for at least the last 3 minutes. Sonic reluctantly pulled himself out of his, dramatically throwing off the blanket as he swung his legs to clamber out. He managed to open his bedroom window, begrudgingly, only to be slapped in the face with a snowball. Sonic looked to see who had the nerve to sling a snowball at his face in the dead of night. Who other than mysterious bad boy the hedgehog of course.

“Took you long enough Faker.” 

“Shadow, what the fuck?” Sonic blurted out absolutely flabbergasted. The sight of his rival instantly stripped Sonic of all the sleepiness that had just plagued him. Sonic was pissed at the audacity to just expect someone to be up and ready to talk at 3 am but he couldn’t help but be curious and maybe even a little excited at what he could need at this hour.  
Shadow’s ear flopped to the side to indicate a bit of guilt. He was usually the one to take that tone not Sonic, it was strange to get a taste of his own medicine. He regained his composure, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Get your ass down and find out!”

“Shadow, what about 3 am don’t you understand!” Sonic hollers back. Shadow turned on his heel to leave, but Sonic wouldn’t let him. 

“Wait don’t go!” Sonic yelled before disappearing from the window to go slip on his shoes. 

Shadow couldn’t help but scoff to himself. “That’s what I thought you’d say.” 

Sonic quickly made his way down and out of the house to meet the agent. But, not before the young fox whom Sonic considered a brother caught wind of the situation. He already had his phone in his hand, filming the entire song and dance that took place outside his window. He rolled his eyes as he sent it directly to the gossip group Rouge had established. Tails wasn’t the one to be hyper invested in his big brother's love life, it made him squirm to picture Sonic doing anything romantic with anyone. He was just a kid, after all, a very smart kid. It didn’t take a genius, however, to see Sonic and Shadow were developing something, unbeknownst to them. But what was so urgent to warrant screaming at a window at the unholiest of hours?

Sonic stammered through the snow over to Shadow, who had already grown impatient. “Are you ready?” Shadow spoke with no discernible tone of voice.

“Ready for wha-“ Sonic was abruptly grabbed by the forearm and pulled into a chaos control. Once the initial fuzzy mind effect of the chaos control dissipated, Sonic looked around to see what awaited him. In the center of a frame of trees and snow banks, he saw a large glossy sheet of ice illuminated by the pale moonlight. 

“Since you seem to take delight in seeing me attempt to understand concepts I have no prior knowledge of.” Shadow started with a hint of malice “I think it’s due time that you get to play the alien.” 

“Shadow wha-“ once again Sonic was cut off by Shadow tossing a pair of ice skates at his chest. Sonic couldn’t help but notice that this particular set of stakes seemed to be brand new. They were in pristine condition, the laces were already tied tight and, even the inside still contained the tissue paper that hides inside shoes right after the first initial purchase. He looked over to see Shadow had already swapped his signature metal rocket skates for a vintage pair of white skates with slightly rusted blades and yellowing laces frayed at the end.  


Shadow leads Sonic to the iridescent pool of glass. Shadow stepped on this ice like it was nothing, without even the slightest trip. He turned effortlessly, as if he was figure skating, simply to face Sonic. He offered a gloved hand to help him onto the ice. 

“Shadow, don’t expect merica- ah!” Sonic exclaimed as he instantly tripped the moment his skates hit the ice. Shadow grabbed Sonic’s forearms propping him up so that he could properly stand on the ice. “Miracles jeez!” Sonic laughed as he failed to take notice of the sudden physical contact.  


Shadow chuckled lowly, sending shivers down Sonic’s spine upon hearing the grit and depth of his voice. Sonic couldn’t help but find it hot. Something about it’s warm and gravelly quality was so enticing. The fact that he was chuckling was just the cherry on top. For once he acknowledged his attraction. “Ok, so, I find my arch rival's voice kind of hot. So sue me! It’s just crazy hormonal emotions thinking that not me.” Sonic thought trying his best to justify his attraction.  


Shadow carefully led Sonic onto the ice. He uncharacteristically moved with caution, watching Sonic’s every move. Shadow held a firm, but gentle grip on Sonic’s arm, supporting him as he led him to the center of the ice. This grip wasn’t secure enough as Sonic tripped over a deficit in the ice, causing him to stumble and fall right on top of Shadow. Shadow was flat on the floor, stuck between the ice and Sonic practically straddling his legs. Making eye contact.  


Shadow was frozen, he couldn’t move. Never had he had anyone, especially a guy, have him in this type of position before. It would be a cold day in hell before Shadow would admit that he was a virgin in every sense of the word, no first boyfriend, no first kiss, not even a first crush… until this moment.  


Shadow couldn’t continue to lie to himself any longer, he thought Sonic was hot, really hot, especially looking down at him like this. But it was more than just surface-level attraction. Sonic always thought of him, despite his cold exterior. He always tried his best to put a smile on his face no matter how much Shadow pushed him away. He was the only one, besides Rouge, that had made a real, consistent effort to get to know him after his fall to earth. It was just something about his presence that put butterflies in his stomach and warmth in his heart… ew.  


Shadow pushed Sonic away. In his mind, he couldn’t let himself fall deeper in his feelings, it would only lead to disappointment and heartbreak… but then again, it felt so sweet.  


Shadow’s internal spiral was interrupted by Sonic offering a hand, apologizing profusely at a mile a minute. He helped Shadow up, only for Sonic to fall right on his butt. They both couldn’t help to laugh. It was a mixture of the need to ease the awkward tension in the air from their previous compromising position, but also the irony of what just unfolded. Their laughter intertwined in the air in a gauche mess of snorts and off-tempo giggles. That didn’t matter to them, unbeknownst to the both of them both hedgehogs basked in the sound, searching for the other's laughter in the mess of cackling. Promising to commit it to memory.  


It was when the sound of Sonic’s laughter bounced around Shadow’s head that Shadow knew he was sinking deeper and deeper into the metaphorical quicksand. He had to go cool down in one way or another. “Can you stand?” Shadow making his best pass at his usual cool tone. 

“Tch- no.” Sonic jokes.

“Here, watch and learn.” Shadow found his out. He stands still to begin the demonstration and quickly glides into an easy skate, flying across the ice like it was as natural as breathing. The truth was that Shadow knew this was unnecessary. He noticed the way Sonic’s gaze lingered on him in their races. He choked it up to Sonic being fascinated by the process of skating, the rhythmic kicking that somehow propelled him along. But this was an escape for him, and he was losing control over the warm feelings bubbling up to his making him feel weak and nauseous. He continued his pace across the ice, hands and legs flying back and forth and back and forth.  


“Do a trick Shads!” Sonic’s cheeky grin speaking directly to Shadow’s ego. Shadow continued his skate, only to interrupt it with a toe loop complete with an easy landing back into an easy glide like he didn’t just twirl in the air and land back on the ice to somehow not fall. Sonic’s jaw dropped in amazement watching the movement unfold in what he perceived to be slow motion. He was not in awe over the quality of the trick, however, which he must admit was next to professional, but at the fact that Shadow was figure skating! And he looked amazing while doing it! Sonic finally understood the concept of Shadow being the “Ultimate lifeform” because only the Ultimate lifeform could manage to simultaneously spin like a graceful ballerina and still be impossibly sexy. Maybe it was the way his muscles shifted under his dark coat or was it the way he looked entirely enthralled in the action. Piercing red eyes, so determined and focused complete with a loose frown. “Sick! Do another!” Sonic bounced excitedly.  


Shadow had a sly smile as he slid across the ice, jumping into a triple loop. Turning back into a speed-skate stance afterward to continue his usual song and dance. Sonic could only marvel at the movements once Shadow started to perform tricks on his own accord, drumming to his own beat. It came to a close when Shadow had performed a triple axel but stumbled slightly when the blade met the ice, making him fall slightly off-kilter. Shadow growled in frustration. He held himself to high standards so he was a bit more frustrated than one should be, but he chose to keep it to himself, for once, he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Sonic. This thought also pissed him off but it quickly evaporated when he skated backward toward the subject of his unrequited affection. 

“Think you're going to get away with making me do all the work?” Shadow asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice as he pulled Sonic to his feet. “I’ll be damned if you don’t get off your ass and learn something tonight.” 

They stood parallel as Shadow demonstrated how to walk into a skate. Sonic moved awkwardly but Shadow was always beside him, ready to support him if he needed. Sonic was a quick learner though, and he found it surprising how patient Shadow was with him. Shadow always had his snark of course, but it felt less genuine, his remarks had no confidence behind them.As time rolled on, Sonic was able to skate, unconfidently, but skate. They made their way back to the side of the lake. 

“I must admit, you’re a fast learner. Maybe next you can learn to swim.” 

“Was that a joke Shadow?” Sonic asked with a distinct shit-eating grin. 

“W-what?” Shadow asked, obviously caught off guard. 

“Y’know, you're pretty funny when you let your hair down, Shads.” Sonic giggled 

“It’s not hair, it's spines moron.” Shadow retorted. 

“See! Never knew you had it in ya!” Sonic beamed with his 1000-watt smile. Shadow could only stand at attention like a deer in headlights, the headlights being that distinctive smile. Shadow took a moment to think just how quickly he started to let Sonic in. To Shadow, there was a quality about Sonic that just makes him want to let him break through his impervious shell. He wants Sonic to see his true tenderness, but it was hard. Being vulnerable was foreign to Shadow and he wasn’t interested in getting a custom. But that damned crush. Shadow decided it had to be put to rest. 

“Man these skates are sweet! Shadow you're crazy on the ice! How’d you do it?” 

But, that can wait till tomorrow. It can’t hurt to indulge for a night. They continued their pleasant little conversation. Shadow trying to keep it surface level to maintain his enigmatic guise. They were interrupted when Shadow failed to suppress a loud, obnoxious yawn that had been begging to get out all day long. 

“I’m that boring huh? Alright, I’ll leave you be.” Sonic shrugged. 

“What? No, I didn’t mean anything behind it.” Shadow stated.

“Oh I see, the ultimate life forms sleepy?” Sonic teased. 

“I don’t need sleep.” 

“Then why didja yawn?”

“It’s just a natural action leftover from the Hedgehog DNA. Get to the point.”

“When’s the last time you slept Shadow?” Sonic’s cheeky grin was replaced with a crooked, concerned glance. Shadow couldn’t decide to lie or tell the truth. The reality of the situation was that he hadn’t slept in 4 days, he didn’t need sleep but he was worse off without it. So he decided on neither and continued to put on his rocket skates in silence.

“Not gonna let this one go Shads.” Sonic winked.

Shadow just sighed, conflicted on the best course of action. “And why do you care again?” 

“Uh, cuz I care about you, duh.” Sonic stated rather matter-of-factly with a roll of emerald eyes. But Shadow had to process it, being so closed off doesn't easily foster close relationships. So being told you’re cared for was a luxury for him, one that he felt could only be a farce. Or at least justified in some way.  


Rouge, Maria, and Gerald Robotnik, but only once, were the only people who told him they cared about him before this moment. It wasn’t hard for him to believe Maria cared, but that was because they only had each other and she had such a pure heart, she could love anyone. And Gerald only cared for him as long as he could make himself useful. It took a very long time for Shadow to understand that Rouge cared for him, she practically had to hammer into him with words of affirmation and acts of selflessness and every now and again Shadow still doubts he is worthy of her concern. It wasn’t going to be any different for Sonic; Shadow saw him as a forever good-natured hero who simply had a heart so big he cared about everyone. If he cared about him, it was no more than a passing stranger, at least in Shadow’s mind.  


Sonic could see right through Shadow’s silence. Like Shadow had mentioned earlier, Sonic was a quick learner. And if being around Shadow taught you one thing, it was how to read faces. 

“He doesn’t believe me does he?” Sonic thought to himself “Guess he’s gonna have to learn!” 

“You don’t have to tell me, but you should really sleep tonight! Or whatever’s left of tonight!” Sonic piped up. “Why don’t you sleep over at mines? The couch is all yours.” 

Much to Sonic’s surprise, Shadow actually agreed. He figured Shadow was just too tired to say no. But he was excited anyway, maybe Shadow really was crawling out of his shell, maybe he had a new sleepover buddy in the making!  


They got to Sonic’s house at about 5 am. Just before the sun would start to rise. Shadow made a beeline to the couch and made himself at home, after all, it wouldn’t be the first time. “I’ll go grab ya a blanket! Don’t pass out on me!” Sonic called. But by the time he returned, Shadow was already fast asleep, comfy in the fetal position. He knelt down to drape the blanket over him, careful not to disturb his rival’s sleeping form. As he pulled the blanket close to his face he noticed just how peaceful he looked. It was strange to see that rigid exterior so tranquil, but it was really nice. Why did Sonic want to kiss him?  


Sonic had to back away slap himself to get the thoughts out of his head. “That’s your best arch-rival Sonic, what in the fat hell is wrong with you. Just because he looks super cute and calm and nice sleeping there doesn’t mean you can get to kiss him!” Sonic mumbled as he placed the pearly white skates to neatly lean against the couch, right next to Shadow’s worn skates.  


Sonic slipped away, disappearing into the darkness. After he was sure he was gone, Shadow quietly rose from the sofa. He had to feel his cheeks to confirm just how hot they had grown, Staring bewildered at nothing in particular. He made his way into the kitchen to search for a slip of paper. After finding a pink slip of paper and a black pen he scribbled a note in tight cursive and placed it on top of the skates.  


He couldn’t help but have a small smile written on his face as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kept you guys in the dark (sorry y'all) but AP gov decided to strangle me on my brother's birthday. also, I usually write these during school lol. I'll continue to update frequently cuz I know how agonizing slow burns can be. I'll also get to the comments asap!
> 
> This chapter inspired by this post, https://toonlemon.tumblr.com/post/181408710467 by toonlemon, go check them out!


	6. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets his first phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s I'm going to change the stories rating from gen to teen cuz sexual innuendos, being thirsty, and cursing :)

Rouge couldn’t tear her eyes away from the phone screen illuminating her surprised features. She was like this for at least the past 10 minutes, sitting stationary on her couch, eyes unmoving and position unchanging. She read it over and over again. 

Fox kid 🦊: Shadow was sleeping on the living room couch this morning, guess he spent the night. 

Fox kid 🦊: oh yeah! He left a love letter lol.

Fox kid 🦊: sent an image 

The image was of a pink slip of paper. The slip read “The skates are yours, I owed you one. - Shadow The Hedgehog” in Shadow’s own distinctive form of cursive handwriting. Rouge had long before asked for context regarding the skates but she was left ignored. But she figured the note had something to do with the sudden appearance of a two sizes too small blue jersey and cream-yellow carnation on Shadow’s nightstand. “And to think, he thought I wouldn’t notice!” Rouge scoffed “but why wouldn’t he tell me?” Rouge sat trying to piece together the puzzle until she heard the familiar jingle of keys at the door. 

Shadow walked in, green iced coffee in hand. “I got you a iced matcha latte.”

Rouge reached out to grab her drink, only to proceed to inspect it. “Ooo! Thanks Shady! Wait what the hell, you got me the Dunkin’ Donuts one! You really hate me don’t you!” 

“There was no Starbucks on the way!” Shadow countered.

“Use chaos control!”

“Um, how about you use chaos control.” Shadow quipped. It was evident the unlikely pair certainly had formed a strong bond, a unique one at that. It was a strange mix between best friends and siblings. Shadow couldn’t really compare it to his relationship with Maria, although they had the best friends/sibling dynamic down to a tee, Rouge was sort of an older, maternal sister figure that looked out for him while Maria was more akin to a scheming partner in crime, always ready to get into some childhood antics together. Not saying that he wouldn’t get into crime with Rouge of course. 

Rouge blew him a razzberry and Shadow turned toward his room to leave. 

“I’m proud of you, love.” Rouge commented casually.

“Proud of what?” Shadow cocked his brow, indicating curiosity but also frustration.

“Duh, for finally getting some.” She winked “can’t say I’m not offended you didn’t tell me though.” 

Shadow stared at her, puzzled. “Elaborate?”

“What, you need the birds and bees talk?” Rouge continued “you and Sonic.” 

Shadow shifted in discomfort under Rouge’s critical gaze. He couldn’t decipher what in particular she was referring to, but he knew he had his dirty little secret and she had the ability to read him like a children’s picture book. But, despite the odds stacked against him , he wasn’t one to back down that easy.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about Rouge.” 

“Hm? Is that so?” Rouge teased “Shadow, I love you, I really do, but you choose the dumbest fucking hills to die on.” 

Shadow just glared at her, at a loss for words. He debated leaving, but that would only create further suspicion and later, more prying. 

“You had sex with Sonic last night.” Rouge simply stated as if it was as obvious as the sky being blue and the grass being green. 

Shadow physically recoiled at the statement. Not that it would be bad… but “What the fuck Rouge!” Shadow yelled, “No no no no, way off base, Chaos !” He continued to exclaim. 

“So still a virgin?” 

Shadow just groaned in response as he finally had enough of this encounter and continued his journey to his room. He could already feel the early onset of a throbbing headache. 

“But… that doesn’t explain the sudden close relationship, and flowers and love notes.” Rouge continued. 

“How do you even know that?” 

Rouge practically leaped out of her seat “A-ha so it is true!” Eyes wide and bright. Shadow could only grimace at his own miss-step. Still baffled by Rouge’s earlier blunt ‘statement of fact’. 

“Rouge, what the hell do you even want.” Shadow spoke in both a growl and an exasperated sigh.

“Ok, I won’t torture you any longer. Thank you for being a good sport sugar.” Rouge crossed her legs. “Don’t try to deny it, you know I know that you like him. Do you even know that you like him yourself?” Shadow reluctantly sat down next to her, crossed legs and face in hand. “Yes.” He grumbled, “I’m still mad at you.”

She adopted a softer tone, lowering her aqua-tinted lids into a sympathetic expression. “What are you going to do about it hon?” 

Shadow sighed, no longer out of irritation, but with a tone of poignancy. “There isn’t anything to do. He’s my rival, I’d be a fool to think anything could come out of my attraction. Who’s to say he could love me anyway? We’re like oil and water, he is light as I am darkness. He only humors me because it’s in his nature, I’m just the idiot who took it to heart and developed feelings.”

“Shad! Don’t be like that!” Rouge exclaimed, moving closer to rest a hand on his shoulder. “How couldn’t he love you? You too are a lot more similar than you might think. I mean there’s the physical similarities but, you two are both stubborn, egotistical, competitive, impulsive..” Shadow rolled his eyes. “... but you’re both also Incredibly selfless, brave, empathetic, intuitive, and self-assured. And it would be strange if you were both exactly the same. Don’t think of it as oil and water, think of it as two puzzle pieces fitting together, filling in the spots the other lacks.”

“None of that’s to say he would want me.” Shadow spoke softly. Rouge cupped his cheeks, turning his head to meet hers. 

“He gave you his shirt and a flower, you’re practically dating, darling.” Shadow only snickered at her joke, rolling his eyes at the prospect. Rouge continued, smiling warmly “You’re the Ultimate life form, aren’t you? Even if he may not love you now, you better go convince him too.If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

Shadow smiled faintly. “Thank you Rouge… for everything.”

“Of course! What the hell kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t kick your ass in the right direction! I only want what makes you happy.” She lightly padded him on the back. “ I have something for you, so you don’t have to keep writing weird, vague notes. The poor kid probably can’t even read cursive.” 

“Please stop stalking me.” Shadow deadpanned. Rouge only giggled as she handed Shadow a smartphone. 

“His contact’s already in the phone. Here, lemme show you.” Rouge reaches over and instructs Shadow on how to properly use it. “Send him a text! Send him a text!”

“I don’t know what to say!” Shadow wines.

“Just say something cute.”

“I’m not very good at being ‘cute’.” 

“Not with that attitude hun.”

Shadow could only groan in frustration. In reality, he wasn’t even sure if he was ready to pursue that type of relationship. He knew he wanted it, but he became nothing more than a ball of nerves thinking about it. “I’m not ready to go in that deep, yet. I want to just start out normal.”

“Ok, ok.” Rouge relented “just say something about how you just got a phone and how you wanted to thank him for letting you stay the night or something.”

Shadow typed briskly into the pale screen. Seemingly typing, deleting, and re-typing it over and over. Finally, he came out with something he was satisfied with. 

“Did you send it?”

He got out a tense sigh. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one short yall! The next one might come out today too idk yet. It's not beta read cuz I'm publishing this during my 15 min school lunch brake between zoom calls.


	7. Cursive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails reads a note to Sonic and gets more information than he asked for.

Sonic hummed, skipping to his living room, wide awake after a nice, long slumber. He moved to the couch to offer Shadow a bowl of cereal for breakfast only to be confronted with a neatly folded blanket on the couch. 

“Um, hey Sonic.” spoke an unconfident voice behind him. 

“Good morning bud! What’s eatin’ ya?” Sonic smiled.

Tails could only laugh. “First of all, it’s two in the afternoon. Second of all, why was Shadow sleeping on our couch this morning?”

“I know, I know. It’s Shadow the Edgehog, anti-social prince of darkness. But I had a hunch that he hasn’t been really letting himself sleep!” 

“Hmm, isn’t it a little strange to invite your rival to a sleepover?” Tails teased.

“Well, he’s my rival but… ok don’t laugh at me but, I feel like we’re kind of friends! I mean, I know he doesn’t consider me one but..” Sonic trailed off in a mix of an optimist, defensive and dejected tone only Sonic could manage. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t say that! It even looks like he left you something.” Tails gestured to the mint condition skates leaning patiently on the couch. Sonic looked over, noticing the skates and the pink scrap of paper with a slightly puzzled expression resting on his muzzle. He picked up the paper, studying its contents. Sonic didn’t want to admit it to his bit of a know-it-all brother, but he couldn’t read cursive to save his life. 

“So what’s it say?” Tails inquired.

“I know you're used to this, but I can’t read cursive.” Sonic finally admitted. 

“Don’t worry, I got it!” Tails took the note and as he managed to decipher it. “It says ‘The skates are yours, I owed you one. - Shadow The Hedgehog,’ wow those things look expensive!” Tails decided to play ignorant, for now. It was strange to have evidence of the ultimate life form’s dubbing feelings towards his older brother right in his hands.

“He doesn't have to do that!” Sonic picked up the pair of skates. “These look super nice! Expensive too.” 

Tails hated to approach the subject, he could tell you anything and everything about aerodynamics or the inner mechanics of a computer but, he couldn’t tell you the first thing about romance despite all that little crushes he’s accumulated over the years. As much as he hated it, his older brother was as dense as they come when it came to recognizing romantic feelings within himself and others, and it was about time he got to the bottom of whatever was happening between his brother and his dark rival. 

“Um, so, you said you and Shadow are friends right.” 

“I mean I think we are, he’s probably too stubborn to admit it.” 

“So, uh,” Tails fidgeted with his hands anxiously, feeling his brother’s gaze weighing heavy on him.“are you maybe more than friends?”

“Uh, what, like best friends? That’s all you bro don’t worry.”

“No like, you like him?” 

Sonic scratched his head. “Y’know, I guess I do. I mean he’s grumpy and dramatic yeah, but like, I can tell he’s got a good heart under it all! Like, he can be surprisingly funny and selfless at times, it’s rare but I feel like I see it more every day! And It’s so nice when he really expresses himself ya know? Like when he’s willing to show off that he’s excited or passionate about something. Oh and don’t get me started on the way he can actually catch up in a race it’s so invigorating- “

“No Sonic,” Tails interrupted “I meant like, like like.” 

“Wha-.” Sonic managed to force an uncomfortable laugh. “I mean he’s hot don’t get me wrong but, no no no noo.” 

“You just went on a tangent about everything you like about him, Sonic.” Tails adopted an accusatory tone, starting his interrogation.

“Yeah and?” 

“And you’re a knucklehead to think I wouldn’t notice you two screaming at each other at 3 am to go on a midnight date.”

“It wasn’t a date!” Sonic protested. 

“Then why’d he leave you with those awesome skates.” 

Sonic was screaming internally and groaning into his gloves externally. Living with a kid genius can be exhausting; there was no such thing as secrets.

Sonic threw his hands up dramatically, in the fashion of a criminal after being caught by the police. “Ok, so I maybe might have the teeniest, tiniest, smallest crush on Shadow the Hedgehog. So what? It’s not like it changes our rivalry forever or anything. I’ll just sit and wait it out!” 

“How come? I feel like you guys would be really cute together!” Tails smiled after finally getting his brother to openly acknowledge his feelings. He smiled disappeared, however, once he realized that the easy part was over and the hard part had just begun. Despite being popular, Sonic was a wreck when it came to romance, only second to Knuckles. It’s part of why he can never just sit Amy down and explain that they are just friends. Or how dramatically his previous relationship with Sally has fallen apart. Not to mention all the other short-lived flings that never truly came to fruition.  


The disasters start in the “deep” crushing phase. Sonic would make himself miserable, worrying about anything and everything regarding the subject of desire. Ruminating over if they liked him or not, worrying if he’s ready for a relationship, completely losing his cool around them. Eventually, he loses hope and falls into a depression for a solid week without even confronting them. It’s about as dramatic as it sounds.  


Tails was determined to break the cycle before he had to pick up the pieces once again, and Tails could see Shadow was interested this time as well. Tails never put much thought into it before Rouge informed him of her suspicions via gossip group chat, but he could see Shadow and Sonic happy together, as strange as it sounds. Sonic always claims that he’s meant to be single forever. “I’m like the wind” he claims “I’m too fast and too free to be tied down.” But Shadow was like him in that aspect, fast and free. And Shadow wouldn’t get frustrated with the obligations Sonic had, being the hero of Mobius, since Shadow had his own obligations with G.U.N and whatever ultimate life form things he had to do. Sonic needed someone to be strong and loyal, moving right with him at the speed of sound. And Shadow could provide that. As well as maybe grounding Sonic a bit, introducing a more placid, thoughtful presence in Sonic’s life while also nurturing his adventurous high-speed essence. Not to mention, Shadow could really use his own personal ball of positivity in his life.  


He just had to try to encourage his brother and not let him do anything stupid. For once. And somehow make them a thing before they all went insane. 

“You could at least try flirting or something.”

Sonic sat on the couch resting his head in his hand, lost in thought. “Would Shads even like that sorta thing? ‘might just push him away.” Sonic mumbles, circling the tip of his finger on the arm of the couch.

“Oh Sonic, don’t be like that!” Tails pleaded “you never been one to back down from a challenge!”

Sonic attention was stolen from the conversation as his quills vibrated. He pulled his phone out of his quills to see what had caused it to go off. His screen displayed a text message from an unsaved phone number. 

It read: Hi. I have a smartphone now.

Sonic shifted to show Tails the message.

“This is Shadow right?” Sonic stated more than questioned his little brother.

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy 2 in one day! Seriously thank you for all the support! Especially to those who comment on every chapter (I see you!), it's nice, I feel like we're having an ongoing conversation through chapters lmao and it really keeps me going!


	8. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date sort kinda.

Maybe coming early was a bad idea. Shadow couldn’t help to think that as he sat twiddling his thumbs trying his best to ease his anxiety, sifting in his black leather booth. He looked behind him to Rouge, who was sitting a few tables back looking Inconspicuous in a makeshift disguise. She offered him an enthusiastic thumbs up and a radiant smile in an attempt to boost the hedgehog's confidence.  


Rouge had the wise idea to set up some sort of ‘date’ between him and Sonic. Well, it wasn’t really a date since they weren’t together, but it was as close to a date you can get without dating. The setting was a gorgeous coffee house at the edge of town, where publicity was low and hospitality was high. The room had a warm golden glow set with fairy lights against the dark night outside. Dark brown wooden fixtures and plenty of natural plants only added to the atmosphere. The shop had a dark viridian and red chestnut color scheme that persisted just as the smell of roasted coffee beans did. He had to hand it to Rouge, it certainly was romantic.

The plot she contrived went as such: Shadow was to sit in booth number 3, at the right side of the shop. Shadow would get up the moment Rouge shot him a text. Apparently, she was going to get Sonic to sit there somehow. Shadow was going to sit back down with his coffee, act all surprised that sonic was in his seat but sit down anyway. And the rest would hopefully be history.  


Shadow had no clue, but Tails was involved as well. He was the party that was going to get Sonic to sit in booth 3. That night Rouge and Tails agreed upon this plan. Tails' contribution was to send Sonic a text, from a friend, reminding him to meet at that cafe at booth 3. Only to Tails, it was a simple job to send a text to Sonic that appeared to be from Amy. Why Amy? Well, Tails figured that Sonic would feel obligated to come, being her friend but also under the false pretense that he forgot. But he also wouldn’t be too opposed to staying with Shadow in favor of Amy, since Amy would interpret this type of outing as a date.  


It was all coming together as Tails entered the shop, also in a disguise but one less effective as compared to Rouge. He sat across from his partner in crime, offering her a head nod in solidarity. 

“We’re here a bit early, you know how Shad is. Do you know when he’s coming?” Rouge whispered. 

“Sonic doesn’t know I’ll be here so I’m not 100% sure, but I installed a tracker on his phone and according to it he must be-“ Tails lost his statement when he saw the famed ‘blue blur’ enter the cafe doors. 

“-right there.” Tails smiled at the irony. 

Sonic seemed to drag his feet with each step. Tails felt sympathetic towards him. It was understandable given he was under the impression that he was here to meet Amy and not Shadow. Sonic certainly didn’t hate Amy, it was actually quite the opposite despite how it might appear on the outside. Sonic appreciated their friendship greatly, she was always someone you could fall back on, especially on a bad day. And he admired her empathic nature, she was both self-assured and kind. But that’s the thing, he appreciated their friendship, nothing more.  


Sonic hated to admit it, but he totally had a type. Sonic didn’t really take gender into consideration when it came to attraction but he liked strength, not that Amy wasn’t strong, but he liked the look of physical strength, even intimation. He also really liked mental maturity and intelligence, which is why he and Knuckles would never be more than best buds. Someone who wasn’t too concerned with formalities or any of that snobby stuff and was willing to try anything once, or at least something new. His biggest stipulation, however, was that he wanted someone who was independent. He wanted to make sure that they wouldn’t cling to him, more for their benefit than his own considering his job put him in peril every other day and he wanted to know that they had a life away apart from him. And he must admit, the idea of being tied down to a strict schedule of dates 3 dates a week and required an hour-long facetime calls every night and stereotypical family structure made him nauseous. Amy fit his criteria for friendship perfectly, just be fun to be around, but she fell short in what he found attractive for a partner.  


Sonic was well aware of how picky he was. Which contributed to his hesitation when it came to love. Sonic was lucky he fell for Shadow though. Shadow was a blank slate, he didn’t really know yet what he wanted in a romantic partner. He hadn’t thought about it too much since his time on the ark.

\--“Shadow, do you think I’ll ever get married?” Maria asked quietly as she absently stared out into the deep, vast space right outside her window. Shadow snickered “if anyone can deal with you that long.”  


Maria playfully flicked his little, fuzzy ear. “Be serious Shadow, do you think it’s for me?” Shadow wasn’t sure how to answer, he had a very limited understanding of romance and marriage. His only real exposure to the concept at the time was overdramatized soap operas and fairy tales Maria used to teach him how to read. He saw romantic love as something out of his grasp, something extraordinary and ethereal not meant for a living military-grade weapon. But Maria was the kindest person he's ever known, possessing the qualities of the princesses in the books she read to him. “Oh, course you will!” Shadow spoke, “I’m sure you’ll find someone wonderful, Maria.” “I know you will too, Shadow.” Maria smiled warmly. Shadow half-heartedly agreed. He liked the concept of romantic love, to have someone infatuated with you like that sounded like bliss in the lonely ark. But he didn’t know the first about any of it and the thought of being with a girl didn’t particularly entice him. But he wanted to keep an open mind. Which is why he was sitting alone in a coffee shop at the edge of town, sweating bullets.--

Rouge enthusiastically shot Shadow the text, prompting him to rise out of his seat and make his way to the counter at the other side of the shop. Like clockwork, Sonic meanders over to the booth, taken aback by the lack of pink hedgehog. He plops down, making himself comfortable in the leather seat. A few moments later, Shadow found himself back at the booth, a cup of raw coffee beans in hand. A few feet away, Rouge silently cheered as Tails observed the situation like a National Geographic narrator. Sonic looked up to see Shadow standing suspiciously tense at the foot of the table. Sonic was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of his crush.

“Is that raw coffee beans in your cup?”

Shadow looks down at his cup of dark beans. “Yes.” He states flatly as he awkwardly takes his seat across Sonic. The awkwardness of the situation made Shadow forget his line that he had memorized. He was supposed to say “Hey why are you in my booth?” so it was less weird but, he was well past the not making the situation weird part.  
Sonic chose not to acknowledge the fact that the ebon had just invited himself to his table. He also chose not to acknowledge the visible blush on his cheeks. Sonic actually thought the situation was quite endearing, He figured his rival was just having a hard time admitting he wanted to hang out and that’s why he was all awkward. Sonic read the discomfort all over the others face, so he made a brash decision that he thought would ease the tension.  


Sonic got up from his seat and sat down next to Shadow in the same side of the booth as some form of a power move, which now made Sonic feel awkward. He waited anxiously for Shadow to open his mouth and say something, but he never did. Shadow had averted eyes with his elbow on the table and his muzzle hidden in his hand. Sonic tried to read his expression but the best he could come up with was flustered, which only confused him.  


Shadow was practically dying in his seat. Ever since he realized he had romantic feelings for the blue idiot, he just sort of froze at every instance of physical touch. He wasn’t mentally prepared for Sonic’s leg to be rubbing up right next to his, and for their muzzles to be so close in proximity. He desperately wanted to say something snarky but he couldn’t find the strength. Finally Sonic found it in him to speak up as he remembered the advice Tails had offered earlier. “Are you McDonald’s? Cuz I’m lovin, it.”  


Shadow couldn’t contain it, he had to laugh. In a mix of relief and just confusion at the statement, he both snickered and giggled at the situation entirely. He had to admit, it felt good to free himself, escaping the uncomfortable silence. Sonic had a different reaction entirely. He found himself completely enthralled in Shadow's laugh. It was such a strange sound to hear from him, but it was so warm and genuine and he snorts! What’s more adorable than that? And the way the bridge of his nose crinkled so you know it’s genuine. But the best part of all was how his little pearly little white fangs peaked out when he let himself smile, not smirk, smile. Sonic could practically feel himself falling deeper in love every second. He decided at that moment he’d play the jester if it meant he could hear that beautiful laugh and see that elusive smile honestly, in all its glory. Sonic wanted to hear Shadows laugh more than anything, a full-blown, lungs-aching, side-splitting, belly laugh, to see Shadow truly happy. 

“I’m no Electrician but, I can light up your day.” Sonic continued. Only for Shadow to start laughing at it. 

“Guess what I’m wearing? The smile you gave me.” Once again, Shadow laughed just a little bit harder. Bringing his hand to support his forehead. “That’s” he blurted out between laughs he was actively trying to suppress “absurd!” 

“If you think that’s good listen to this!” Sonic spoke with a mile-wide smile. “I think you’re lacking vitamin me!” Shadow could only respond with more laughter.

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute cumber.” 

Shadow’s giggle turned into a chuckle.

“When did you fall from the vending machine? Cuz you’re a snack!”

Shadow’s chuckle turned into an open laugh.

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you!” 

Shadow’s laugh turned into a cackle.

“Do you have a map? Because I’m getting lost in those eyes!” 

Shadow’s cackle turned into a howl with tears peeking out of the sides of his eyes and his ears leaning back. Sonic’s smile couldn’t possibly be wider at this point. 

“Hey hey, you're pretty, I’m cute, together we’d be pretty cute!” Sonic exclaimed. 

Shadow managed to grab some control over his laughter back. Still smiling wildly, in between giggles shadow slipped out “wa-what?” While wiping the tears from his tears ducks from cracking up so bad.  


This question instantly filled Sonic with dread. He realized that he just asked Shadow out, via super cringy pickup line! He scrambled to think of an explanation but he was interrupted by a familiar feminine voice. 

“Sonic!” It rang out in excitement. “I’m so happy to see you!” Amy bounced up to the table, filling the air with her bubbly disposition. Only, both hedgehogs didn’t seem affected by it. Sonic looked relieved, given what he just said to Shadow but tried to pass it off as irritation.  


“Jeez Amy took ya long enough.” Sonic scoffed. Shadow looked genuinely irritated, but not his usual brand of irritation riddled with contempt, this irritation was more spiteful after having his time with Sonic interrupted and at the implication that Sonic was waiting for Amy.

“Oh! Hi Shadow.” Amy smiled hesitantly, trying not to be rude. She was intimidated under his intense glare, so she moved her attention over to Sonic. “Sonic! You were missing me! Awe! In that case, you wanna hang out tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know about that one Amy.” 

“Pretty pretty please! Sonic we haven’t hung out in forever.” Amy put on her award-winning pout, which was usually followed by the entrance of her piko piko hammer. She knew to play on Sonic’s people-pleasing nature, he’s pretty much a doormat if you ask enough. She felt guilty afterward but she really did miss his presence so she didn’t dwell on it too long. Besides, she had to win him over, now or never. 

“Oh alright, alright.” Sonic sighed. Shadow looked down, dejected. His expression stabbed Sonic in the heart, he never realized Shadow enjoyed their time together that much. He made a silent promise to Shadow to see him soon.  


“Yay! I’ll text you with the details! See you guys.” Amy bounced away. Her body movements were lively and jubilant but once her muzzle was out of view she had a sulk written on her face. Rouge was caught up in a one-sided conversation with Tails info-dumping on something she didn’t bother to attempt to wrap her head around, nodding to keep engaged, but Amy’s distinctive pink coat against her scarlet dress caught her eye. She noticed the sulk contradicting her movements, she noticed how she moved away from booth 3, and she noticed Shadow's strange body language. Rouge started to piece together the puzzle.  


It didn’t take long for Shadow to rise from his seat and walk out at a brisk pace, Emanating an aura of indignation. The door caught his ire as he pushed it open unnecessarily hard. Rouge said a quick farewell to Tails as she pursued the dark hedgehog out of the shop. Sonic looked defeated as he saw Shadow stomp away, it hit him then that he never thanked Shadow for the skates.  


It wasn’t hard to find the grumpy hedgehog when he was grumping as he sulked in her car. She figured he wanted to talk given he would have already been home, in bed by now if he truly wanted to be.  


“How did it go, sweetheart?” 

Shadow rose his hands dramatically, only to slap them back down on his knees. “I don’t- it went I guess?” He grumbled. 

“Well, give me the details and I’ll try to walk through it with you.” Rouge spoke softly, trying to remedy her black and red best friend’s anguish. 

“I walk back and everything‘s going great at first.” Shadow starts. “He even moved to be on my side of the booth but I’m definitely getting giddy over nothing. Then it was awkward until he said the stupidest thing ever.” Shadow paused for a moment to recall the incident. “He said, completely out of nowhere mind you, ‘ are you a McDonald’s? Cuz I’m lovin’ it.’ And I completely embarrassed myself laughing like a madman at that comment. He said more things along those lines, for example, ‘Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you!’. I don’t know what possessed me but I started laughing every single time he opened his mouth. The one thing that really caught my attention was when he said ‘hey, you're pretty, I’m cute, together we’d be pretty cute!’ I don’t know what the meaning of it all was and I don’t know why I bothered to laugh. I don’t know what it is about Sonic but suddenly everything he does is amazing.” Shadow sighed after his long rant. 

Rouge didn’t share his frustration. In fact, she smiled radiantly. “He was flirting with you, love.” 

“No he wasn’t, he just wanted me to make a fool of myself.”

“Shadow, he was flirting with you. He likes you.” Rouge insisted. Taking her eyes off the road for a moment to peer over to her best friend. She could basically see the gears grinding and shifting in his Brain, attempting to process this new information. Eventually, he deflated like a balloon, leaning his head against the car door glass.

“It’s not like any of that matters anymore, he clearly likes Amy more. He was supposedly meeting up with her today, another date planned for tomorrow. She has his heart, not me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a mess, I'm currently in History, my ADHD meds are making me anxious and I had to get this beta read in my 15 min lunch break since I wanted this out yesterday but my sister fell alseep and ughhh excuses excuses. Any ways, don't worry yall, Amy's not gonna be an antagonist, only for this chapter really. Sorry plots a lil convoluted, lemme know if you need details.Hope you enjoy!


	9. Food truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Amy go on a "date"

“Sonic! Check this one out!” Amy sang as she skipped over to the food vendor. Today she coaxed Sonic into coming to the park where the food truck expo was taking place, despite the chilly weather. She figured that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. She could feel Sonic slipping further and further from her grasp, so she knew to act fast. This isn’t what she’d want from a date, but, it would have to do.  


“Huh, oh sweet!” Sonic looked to the shaved ice truck and jogged over, Amy chasing after him. He looked over the flavors, all screaming out to him with colorful iconography, struggling to decide. 

“How about strawberry!” Amy smiled, pointing at the cute graphic of a pink strawberry on the truck.“I’ll pass, kinda in the mood for feisty cherry.” Sonic pointed. “Hey, didja know Shads likes sweets? It’s the weirdest thing.” She winced at the hybrid’s name, especially that name. Amy couldn’t help but feel resentful. She didn’t, well before, she didn’t have anything against the guy. He put up a front of indifference but Amy knew there was more to the story than he let on, made evident by the whole ark predicament. But she knew what was coming next, Sonic quickly started to babble about his dark rival absentmindedly. Talking about everything and anything that encompassed him. Amy chose not to pay attention, for her own sake. Seeing the man of her desire describe the smile of someone else made her heartache. She knew she wasn’t really his, as much as she feigned ignorance. But this is just felt along the lines of being cheated on by proxy. She had to persevere however, she smiled politely, nodding along with his words.  


Eventually, she had to cut him off. “Wow seems like Shadow’s up to a lot lately, anyway let’s go check out the other food carts.” Amy spit out.

“For sure!” Sonic agreed enthusiastically, taking in the smell wafting through the air thanks to the generous amount of food options, all advertised by brightly colored trucks designed to capture your attention. He stopped at a truck advertising a “fat sandwich” which could only be described as various greasy foods all jammed between a subway bun. It was Sonic’s paradise. Amy was just thankful that it got him to stop talking about Shadow for half a minute. 

Sonic had ordered a ‘fat jovi’ which consisted of cheesesteak, chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks, fries, bacon, and gravy all spilling out of two buns feebly trying to contain the mess. Amy wasn’t one for messy foods, and she was quite picky so she stuck to a small basket of fries. She leisurely talked about how she was happy they could finally find time to go out on a date together, but she could see the disinterest in his eyes as he scarfed down his food, much to her displeasure. In reality, she had the time, she would make the time for him. But every time she proposed hanging out, one on one, he was suddenly booked.

When he finished his food, she grabbed his hand, taking him out of his seat. “Let’s go walk through the leaves together! Before they lose their crunch.” Amy insisted, trying not to let her smile falter. Sonic agreed and they adopted a passive, almost reluctant pace. She could feel Sonic’s hand desperately trying to get away, slowly loosening his grip with an attempt to untangle fingers. Her hand remained unmoving, holding firm and stubborn. Amy dragged him through the dead foliage that littered the ground. Each leaf crumbled underneath the slightest bit of pressure. She never realized just how fragile they were. It was easy to notice the details when you completely black out the voice chattering away next to you in favor of your internal monologue. 

Sonic made an abrupt stop at the perfectly still pond situated at the far corner of the park. The pond was framed by trees and half-melted snowbanks. The edges of the small body of water still had some remnants of ice, with a keen eye, you could see lines etched in, all intercepting haphazardly. “This is the lake Shadow took me ice skating at!” Sonic blurted “Remember he gave me those skates! Still gotta thank him..” Sonic’s voice died down when he noticed the sound of soft sniffles next to him. 

This was it, the fantasy was over, the daydream was broken and she was disillusioned with her new reality. She couldn’t neglect what she knew to be true, the evidence was right in front of her, Sonic loved Shadow, not her. She had her suspicions after being added into Rouge’s gossip chat, only to be subsequently removed. The evidence stacked against her, constantly hearing Sonic bring up the agent seemingly out of thin air, raving about everything they did. The final blow was seeing them sitting, alone, in the same booth, at the most infamous first date spot this side of station square. Not that Sonic would know any of that. 

She also knew it was finally time to grow up. She had been chasing him since childhood, on the promise of finding love on little planet as foretold by the cards. 

The prospect of soulmates and love had always fascinated her. It was what got her into tarot reading in the first place and, in a way, got her into heroism. When she met Sonic on little planet, she was instantly enamored with him. He represented her dream guy: extroverted, kind-hearted, selfless, brave. He emanated positivity, so she chased him. But as she got closer, she saw that she suffocated him. She knew it was selfish, but he drew her in and she couldn’t stay away. It became a game of sorts between them, a game that only she was playing. 

Through this song and dance, they were both well accustomed to, she saw that he was more than just the image of altruism the media portrayed him to be. He was a person after all, a regular everyday guy with flaws just like everyone else. When she saw him, for the first time, completely freak out in knee-deep water, she felt disenchanted with the reality that was him. She wasn’t upset over his phobia, she was upset over the prospect of him having flaws, a brake in his impenetrable veneer of unstoppable fortitude. 

She chased him anyway, pushing her doubts to the bottom of her mind, banishing them, neglecting them. But they persisted. And they grew, they grew every time he flaked on one of their ‘dates’, every time he was rude or boisterous, every time he entertained the idea of being with someone other than her. But it was today that she was violently ripped out of her prolonged reverie. She loved the idea of Sonic, not Sonic himself. 

“Amy? Are you alright?” Sonic asked in a small voice, treading delicately as to not exacerbate the situation. 

Amy Wiped her tears as they slipped out from the chartreuse slits that currently made up her eyes.

“I’m sorry Sonic.” Amy whimpered.

“About the ice melting? Don’t sweat it! It’ll come back!” 

“No no no, I’m sorry about everything.” She wept “I’m sorry I took advantage of your people-pleasing nature. I just always promised myself happiness when I’d find someone. And then there you were, and you were so nice and open, so I latched on! But, I was being delusional, I know you don’t love me, but I didn’t want to confront it. But… I took it too far. I’m sorry.” 

Sonic gave her a gentle hug, seeing her in such anguish was painful. 

“I do love you Amy, but, platonically. I really appreciate you, you're pretty awesome and this apology shows that you’re awesome! I can’t lie and say that your clinging didn’t really get on my nerves, but I’d still put up with it cuz you’re my friend.” Sonic smiled warmly, finding no reservations in offering his sympathy. 

“Can I get another bro hug?” Amy asked through sniffles.

“Duh!” Sonic embraced her wholeheartedly, finally without hesitation now that they had the mutual understanding that they were friends, good friends, but just friends. 

“Speaking of love.” Amy adopted a smirk. “Are you and Shadow exclusive?” 

Sonic jumped back, in an incredulous gasp. “Wait what?” 

“I guess that’s a no. You have a crush though right?” 

Sonic groaned. “Was it that obvious?” 

“You talk about him non-stop!” Amy giggled “you really like him don’t you?”

Sonic closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead bashfully. “I guess I do, but I don’t know how to get him to like me back. I’m super nervous about making the wrong move and pushing him away!”

“You’re Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, remember? He may be the Ultimate life form but you’re you! If anyone can sweep Shadow off his feet it’s gotta be Sonic world-famous hero of Mobius the hedgehog! Oh! If you ever need romance advice, I’d love to break out the cards again.” Amy exclaimed.

“Pffft, thanks, Ames.” 

“Oh, and if he ever breaks your heart, I’ll squish him with my piko-piko hammer!” They joined in laughter, the image of Shadow getting squished with Amy’s hammer was a funny sight to imagine. Sonic was still laughing well after Amy. Some of the sadness regarding her unrequited and unhealthy infatuation was starting to settle. Naturally, Sonic’s empathetic disposition picked up on her sudden shift.

“Hey, now with me out of the way, you have all the world to fall in love with you! Just not Shadow, he’s mine.” Sonic chuckled 

“Don’t worry, broody and edgy isn’t my type.” Amy giggled. 

They exchanged pleasantries, winding down their casual conversation and parting ways. Sonic couldn’t help but feel relieved as if a weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders. He hummed to himself as he skipped along, “Shadow’s going to be mine if it’s the last thing I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused as to what exactly a 'fat' is, basically I'm letting my New Jerseyan show (I have the accent and everything lol, it's nothing like it is on tv tho) and I felt like Sonic would love them in all their heart attack-inducing glory. I noticed a lot of new readers! Alot of people who I really look up to! Sorry it takes me forever and a half to respond to comments, I read them hours before I reply in like school or in between assignments but I want to make sure I have time to have a nice, heartfelt response and also to spell check and everything. Don't worry y'all, Sonic and Shadow will be reunited soon. This chapter was really inspired by supafroot's green eyed monster AU and the great gatsby (kinda) cuz I feel like Amy needs to sort her shit out before Sonic and Shadow can get serious. As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow gets his confidence back.

The tattered apartment door crashed back into the wall behind Shadow. Somehow, he still held onto the simmering rage he felt after the coffee shop incident the day prior. 

“Shadow, how are you still this pissed? It's not a big deal.” Rouge groaned, falling back onto the overworked sectional. She was worn out after a long mission with the outlandish company of a bio-engendered hedgehog and a killer robot. She considered them family, but it can be tiring when Shadow threw a glorified temper tantrum the entire time.

The mission was innocuous and routine. Rouge was to infiltrate a criminal decoy store, slipping into the back to evaluate and dismantle the unregistered firearms the established was selling. Shadow was to cause a distraction, actively occupying the tenants and customers in a mild display of violence to entice the organization’s outside enforcement to get involved. Omega was to stand by in case the plane was to go awry. 

The plan goes awry. 

Shadow had a short temper, but he sort of just blew up completely, taking out all his anger at his current adversaries. He was only supposed to create a distraction, as Rouge outlined, not a complete brawl. She knew her plan was foiled when she heard the tell-tail sound of Omega’s machine guns blaring behind the closed door. The entirety of Team Dark would undoubtedly receive an earful from G.U.N HQ later. 

So now they were home after a long car ride of yesterday by The Beatles on repeat. Shadow was still livid, somehow. As he chose to stomp rather than walk. “Since when were you such a defeatist?” Rouge sighed.

“I’m not! I just- ugh.” Shadow groaned as he collapsed back onto the sofa, instantly de-tensing like a ragdoll. “It’s like I’ve given up but, I just, I don't know what to do! I don’t know the first thing about romance and he does! How to get a blue dumbass to fall for you isn’t exactly something I was taught back on the ark.”

“WHAT INDICATES THE BLUE MENACE KNOWS ANYTHING REGARDING THAT SUBJECT.” Omega chimes in from the wall he was currently plugged into, charging.

“First of all, he already started flirting with me, which I have no clue how to do, and he’s going on a date” Shadow gagged up the word, treating it as if it was poison in his mouth “with pinky!”

Rouge leaned over to Shadow, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. Her silent affirmation of support. “I think he’s more ignorant than he lets on darling. I know no guy has ever tried to put the moves on me by saying ‘are you McDonald’s? Cuz I’m lovin’ it.’ And have you noticed how he runs from her?”

“THROUGH MY HEAT SENSORS I HAVE OBSERVED THAT THE PINK ONE’S HEAT INDEX RISES IN THE PRESENCE OF THE BLUE MENACE, BUT HE DOES NOT RECIPROCATE. WHEN IN THE PRESENCE OF THE BLUE MENACE, BOTH OF YOUR HEAT INDEXES RISE. THIS IS INLINE WITH TRENDS OBSERVED FROM HEDGEHOGS WHO ARE CONSIDERED MATES.” Omega states from his robotic, monotone voice box.

“See he totally likes you! Just think of Amy as your love rival or something.” Rouge agreed. She noticed the word ‘rival’ seemed to strike a nerve with the hybrid as his ear twitched when it was uttered. It was time to change her course of direction, playing on his competitive nature would be too easy.

“You are the oh so elusive Ultimate lifeform, after all, it should be a fair fight.” Rouge teased, adopting a shit-eating grin.

“IN MY OPINION, YOU ARE THE SUPERIOR HEDGEHOG.” 

Shadow smirked at their comments, normally he couldn't care less for anyone’s opinions, but, for his teammates, he made exceptions. He crossed his arms, revealing in his newfound pride. “Heh, it seems I forgotten just who I am.” Shadow smiled greatly as he rose from the couch, moving towards the door, grabbing his G.U.N jacket. 

“Where are you going, sugar?” Rouge questioned.

“To go make Sonic fall in love with me, duh.” And with that, he was off.

Sonic was lounging on his couch, playing Mario kart with his two closest friends who he didn’t secretly harbor romantic feelings for, Knuckles and Tails. 

“Heh, you suck, Knux.” Sonic jabbed, leaning into every turn he made on the screen. Pushing on the thumbsticks a bit too hard.

“Sonic, you're in 8th.” Knuckles sighed.

“You still suck.” Sonic continued to deride his fellow kart racers until he heard a strict, demanding knock at the door. 

“I got it, I got it.” Knuckles groans as he reluctantly gets up from his bean bag, moving to the door. He swings open the door to reveal none other than then Shadow the Hedgehog in all his striking black and red, Intimidating glory. “It’s for you, Sonic.” Knuckles yells back, first thing after laying his eyes on the hedgehog. 

Sonic hopped up from his seat, getting to the door in a millisecond. “Shadow!” Sonic smiled wide once his eyes set upon who was at the door. “What’s up!” 

Shadow shuffled, eyes averted as he got ready to ask his proposal. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the winter fair with me this evening.” Shadow stated rather formally, even by his standards. 

Sonic could only smile wide, pink blush finding its way on his cheeks. Once again, his lack of impulsive control got the best of him “Why wait? It’s almost 5, we could go now!” Sonic blurted out.

Shadow was visibly taken aback, but, after steadying himself, he had a small but warm smile. “I don’t see why not.” Sonic grabbed Shadow’s hand, dashing off into the wind. 

Knuckles glanced over to Tails, who was already glancing back at him. Speaking without saying anything at all. 

“Are they dating yet?” Knuckles asked flatly.

“Not yet.” Tails sighed 

Knuckles scoffed. “Pussies.” Tails’ eyes only rolled at the hypocrite, Knuckles obviously had a thing for Rouge but couldn’t even muster the courage to try and ‘make moves’, at least Sonic managed that. 

The pair of hedgehogs dart across the countryside, into the suburbs than into the city. Never leaving each other’s side, the glittering lights growing closer and closer on the horizon. 

They stop at the gate, paying the fair and strolling inside. Sonic looked around, observing his surroundings, only to have his gaze always fell back on the black and red hedgehog. Shadow’s gaze was transfixed on the glittering lights twinkling like stars in a clear night sky. A gaze that resembled a kid in a candy store, in the best way possible. Ruby eyes soon shifted to look back at emeralds. Their gaze now Intertwining.

“I brought you here today because I always wanted to truly experience an amusement park, after seeing it with my team and then when looking for the damn fourth chaos emerald it sort of Intrigued me.” Shadow spoke softly. “I was hoping you would like to enjoy it with me.” 

Sonic felt his heart quicken with every word that escaped Shadow’s lips. Seeing the normally rigid and stoic hedgehog be so genial, especially directed towards him of all people, always had this effect. But Sonic couldn’t help but notice it’s become much more prevalent as of late. He didn’t want to stand still any longer, feeling the energy pooling up in his legs. He unconsciously took hold of Shadow’s hand, not daring to let go once he realized what he had done. “Let’s get to it then!”

Sonic pulled Shadow, who was a bit too stunned by the sudden contact to move properly, to the chair-swing ride. They hopped into one of the chairs dangling by a chain intended for two. The ride was designed so that, upon sitting in the seat your legs would hang down. Sonic took it upon himself to swing his legs back and forth like a child.

“What are you doing?” Shadow didn’t understand the blue hedgehog at times, but he always found himself curious.

“Trying to swing the swing!” Sonic exclaimed as he continued his action. Shadow shrugged as he joined in on the action. Soon they were lightly gliding back and forth until an attendant had to put an end to their childish behavior. Shadow shot him a nasty glare and Sonic stuck out his tongue in disobedience. 

Soon the ride started, raising the hedgehogs several feet in the air and rotating, sending them oscillating in circles above the park, spinning like a carousel. Sonic was rather bored, feeling indifferent towards the experience until he realized he could use this as an excuse to stare at the black hedgehog as his quills moved with the wind. 

Shadow was enamored with the view below him, taking in the view of the park that moved to the ocean which moved to the city which moved to the countryside, and back to the park as it turned. The ride suddenly ramped up the speed, pushing Sonic into Shadow’s unexpecting shoulder. 

Shadow’s attention quickly shifted from the view to the hedgehog pressed into him. The air was awkward until Sonic spoke up. “This rides pretty slow huh?” 

Shadow scoffed, smiling slightly. “Pretty is an understatement.” The two continued conversing, starting by criticizing the speed of the ride and gradually moving to something more general. The duration of the ride was short, but the same couldn’t be said for their conversation. 

As they move about the park, trying each ride, they hit on all sorts of topics. Ranging from food preferences, to fight strategies, to war, to friends. Anything was on the table. Sonic did most of the talking, but Shadow didn’t mind, he liked listening, getting to know Sonic, not the blue blur, the hero of Mobius, the real Sonic. And that voice, it’s bubbly quality has grown on him. He couldn’t understand how he once found it irritating in the slightest. 

They were on what was boasted as the fastest, tallest, most intense ride in the park. Yet, somehow they were much more interested in each other. “How did he get tricked by Eggman, again!” Shadow exclaimed after hearing of Sonic’s misadventures from the time he was still in the tube. 

“It’s crazy right! I honestly think he might still believe Eggman today!” Sonic shouted over the other patrons of the ride as they zipped downhill. Sonic didn’t especially care for roller coasters, what’s the point if you can get the same thrill and more just by running? But he now saw them in a different light, an excuse to get Shadow close to him. Both physically and mentally. 

There was a buffer in their discussion when Sonic took notice of the picture stand. On a tv in the display, a picture of Sonic and Shadow sharing a laugh was blown up on the screen. 

“Hey uh Shads, think you can grab me a lemonade?” 

“Why can’t you do it yourself?” Shadow retorted.

“Pretty please!” Sonic pleaded. Shadow rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to skate over to the nearest drink stand. Sonic turned in the opposite direction, running to the photo station. 

Shadow tapped Sonic’s shoulder as he quickly shoved his new photo into his head of quills. He wanted to keep it for himself, at least for now. Sonic turned to see Shadow holding a 20oz cup of lemonade and a large, multicolored cotton candy. 

“Jeez Shads, never thought you had a sweet tooth.” Sonic chuckled. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, hedgehog.” 

“Then there’s a lot of things I’ve got to learn.” Sonic answered slyly, sending a blush straight to Shadow’s cheeks. “Why’d you get so much?”

“I was thinking we could share.” Now it was Shadow’s turn to send a blush to Sonic’s cheeks. Despite his surprise, he was internationally screaming, in a good way, at the prospect.

They made their way to the carnival game section of the park, vendors yelling into the air, advertising their booths. Suddenly, Sonic was reminded that he still never thanked Shadow for the pair of skates. He had the perfect idea. 

“Shadow you have to play some games with me!” Sonic demanded, pulling the black hedgehog over to the balloon-dart game. The objective was to pop balloons by throwing darts at them, but Sonic’s objective was to win. By any means necessary. 

“That one.” Sonic pointed at the big blue stuffed teddy bear with the phrase ‘I love you’ inscribed on its belly. 

Shadow scoffed. “Is it for Amy?”

“Pfft, no. Don’t be a sore loser, it’s for you! I owe you after those awesome skates!” Sonic laughed, hanging the bear over to Shadow. 

Shadow held it up, inspected it. “Why does it say I love you?” 

Sonic stammered, he was hoping Shadow wouldn’t mention it. “I mean, I value our friendship y’know?” 

Shadow made his signature “Hmph”, but there was no exasperation behind it, made evident by his soft smile. He wrapped his striped arms around it in a hug to hold it due to its size. 

“You're shivering.” Shadow stated, peering over at Sonic. It had previously gone unnoticed by the blue blur, he was much too busy evaluating the reactions of the Ultimate life form. 

“Hehe yeah, the suns gone down and-” Sonic stopped noticing Shadow offering him the green G.U.N windbreaker he had previously been wearing. 

“Take it.” Shadow stated simply, while his eyes were evaded and a blush had started to permeate on his muzzle. 

“Shads, you don’t have to.” Sonic stated half-heartedly as he had already slipped on the military green jacket labeled ‘Shadow Robotnik-The Hedgehog’ on a patch over the right breast. It even smelled like him.

“You were cold.” Shadow stated matter-of-factly. 

“And you aren’t?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Shadow stated cooly, continuing their walk throughout the park. 

“Shads I worry about you sometimes.” Sonic’s voice was riddled with concern, which only served to confuse Shadow. 

He looked over to the azure hedgehog, puzzled. “Why? I’m the Ultimate life form.” 

“Yeah, but like, I feel like you don’t look out for yourself.” Sonic quickly regretted how forward he was after he brought that statement into existence. 

“Elaborate.” Shadow commanded, still looking confused. 

“Well, you don’t eat, you don't sleep, you sacrificed your comfort for mine, you always try to save others even if it’s at your own detriment… y’know the whole… falling incident..” Sonic trailed off, twiddling his fingers. He’d never admit it but, seeing Shadow fall to his, albeit impermanent death, really messed him up. It still stung to think about, even with Shadow being right in front of him. “You deserve to be happy, Shadow.” 

Shadow sighed a heavy, deep sigh, hugging harder on the pastel blue teddy bear he held in his arms. He knew what Sonic was implying was a lot deeper than the issue of G.U.N jackets. Shadow looked over to the hedgehog, who stood with a concerned expression. 

“I understand…Sonic.” Shadow looked down, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you.” 

Sonic punched Shadow’s arm playfully “don’t mention it!” His radiant smile returned, truly a gift to whoever laid eyes upon it. 

Shadow returned the playful mood. “If you really want me to take the jacket back-” he started

“Hell no, it’s mine forever!” Sonic interjected, laughing gleefully. “Y’know, I actually kind of hate amusement parks. They remind me of Eggman.” 

“What!” Shadow exclaimed. “You should've told me! I wouldn’t have dragged you around if I knew!” 

“I hate amusement parks buttt, I could never pass up an opportunity to hang out with you!” Sonic smiled gleefully. 

Shadow’s blush only intensified. Curse him for being so unbelievably adorable! “Why don’t we go somewhere else?” Shadow suggested, “We don’t have to part ways or anything.” 

The pair walked towards the front gate, only to be interrupted by a blaring intercom system.

“I hope everyone’s excited.” It hollers through cracking speakers. “You’re at the grand re-opening of Eggman land!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 100 Kudos and 1007 hits as of today!! I can't thank you enough! Never got this type of attention on here before lol. I really love this chapter, I hope you guys all love it too!


	11. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow team up without being problematic.

“The re-opening of Eggman land?” Sonic questioned, looking to Shadow, who had the same confusion written all over his face. 

“Stay calm. It’s easier to succumb to your new ruler if you’re not running.” The speakers crackled but to no avail. The park immediately erupted into mass hysteria. A mix of mobians and humans scattered about, frantically in all directions. A loud cacophony of screams and questions without answers arose from the ground, suffocating any sense of reason. 

“Let’s get him.” Shadow commanded.

“Right.” And with that the two hedgehogs were off to the races, searching for Eggman in the crowd of trepidation. 

“Y’know, I'm just disappointed this night with you is over.” Sonic commented, looking into Shadow’s eyes with drooping brows as they pushed through the crowd, side by side. 

“Who said it has to be over?” Shadow responded “You said I should look out for myself, but, how about we look out for each other? For tonight at least?”

Sonic smiled at this sudden proposition, it wasn’t often when he teamed up with the black hedgehog but, when he did, it was legendary. He lived for these fleeting moments with him. The two nodded at each other over their silent understanding. In Sonic's mind, Shadow could make even the most mundane things in life exhilarating. It could be how fast his heartbeat in his presence or it could be the unique dichotomy they shared, whatever it was, he truly couldn’t get enough of him. Little did he know, Shadow couldn’t get enough of him either. 

Eggman had released hundreds of robots, seemingly out of thin air, designed to capture civilians for whatever nefarious plans he had in-store today. Sonic and Shadow make quick work of the robots, hopping on their heads or smashing into their sides, effectively dismantling them faster then they could capture anyone. But Eggman was quick in his own right, he released robots just as fast as the pair of hedgehogs could manage to destroy them.

Eggman grumbled from his perch in his personal vehicle, the Eggmobile. “Ugh, of course, that stupid blue hedgehog showed up to foil my plans, but the black one too?” He oversaw the commotion below him, it was clear that no progress was being made with the pair of hedgies around. “No problem, I have a hedgehog of my own!” Eggman exclaimed as he dramatically slammed down on the big red button situated at the center of the control panel. 

Sonic was much too busy smashing badniks to realize that Metal Sonic had appeared before him. Metal took this opportunity to attempt a punch at Sonic’s abdomen with his sharp, metal claws only for sonic to duck and take hold of Metal’s arm, slinging him backward. It wasn’t long before Sonic and Metal Sonic were in an all-out brawl, pulling out all the stops. Metal certainly posed a threat, but he couldn’t find himself truly concerned knowing that Shadow was just a couple of feet away, crushing badniks that lunged at him with impeccable speed and veracity only achievable by the Ultimate lifeform. 

Eggman snickered at the carnage, there was only so much Shadow was willing to do with civilians so close by, his pesky conscience was getting in the way. And Sonic had his hands full with metal Sonic and a good number of grunts. If it was a war of attrition, Eggman was sure he’d come out on top. 

Metal kicked Sonic in the chest, sending him flying backward to where Shadow was struggling against the ever-growing hoard of badniks. They stood side by side, Sonic facing the right, Shadow facing the left. “Well, this isn’t working.” Shadow smirked, looking over to Sonic.

“No kidding.” Sonic looked over to him in between countering attacks from Metal Sonic. Dodging Robot circuits that flew around the scene haphazardly. 

Shadow looked back at Sonic whenever he could, evaluating the other hedgehog, cautious of anything that could put him in peril. Shadow knew Sonic was strong. It was incredibly impressive, even to the self-proclaimed Ultimate lifeform. But, he couldn’t help but feel protective. He’s grown awfully attached to the blue hedgehog, as little as he’d care to admit it. It was hard for Shadow to get attached, it scared him, but Sonic had actively worked to break the seemingly impenetrable walls Shadow had built around his heart. It was what made him fall in love with him in the first place. 

“I have a plan.” Shadow whispered, conscious of Eggman hanging above. “Try to get all the civilians out of here, then try to get Metal Sonic near these useless robots over here, I’m gonna do a chaos blast and end this.” 

Sonic winked to Shadow before sprinting over to the civilians, leading them out of the way. Shadow continued his slaughter of the badniks, finding new enthusiasm after receiving the coy wink from the cobalt hero. His new ruthless approach to destruction only enticed more robots to him. He could only smirk. 

Once a majority of the civilians were well away from the scene, Sonic quickly sped back to Metal Sonic. He antagonized the robot made to be his equal, throwing snide quips, quickly provoking him. Then he made his way back to Shadow, who was currently fending off six badniks attempting to dogpile him. 

“You ready Shadz?” 

“I was born ready!” Shadow smiled, returning the same snarky energy Sonic always exuded. Sonic landed a precise, forceful kick to Metal Sonic’s unexpecting torso, sending him flying over to the hybrid. Kicking usually wasn't Sonic’s style, but after seeing Shadow do it a multitude of times, he’s gained a new respect for the action. 

“Chaos blast!” Shadow exclaimed, launching a flurry of scrapped robot bits in every possible direction almost resembling a firework in a marvelous display of raw power. Metal Sonic being one of the casualties. Despite not suffering any apparent physical damage, the robot was obviously out of commission. Evident by stiff from, unmoving on the ground and the distinct lack of lit up red eyes.

“My son! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep fixing him!” Exclaimed Eggman as he observed from above. “You’ll pay for this!” In one last hurrah, Eggman brought down a brown and cream checkerboard pendulum. He swung it back, gaining momentum and aiming it for a clean hit at Sonic, only for Shadow to hop up and push Sonic out of the way, taking the blow in his place. 

The pendulum smacked right into Shadow’s small body. With an “oof”, Shadow was tossed into the air but Sonic managed to catch his rival before he could hit the ground. Sonic looked down at him, noticing his heavily bruised, swelling cheek. He looked up to Eggman, uncharacteristically pissed despite the fact Shadow was already escaping his ephemeral daze. 

Eggman knew the battle was over, one hedgehog was a handful on its own but it was no use attempting to fight two enraged hedgehogs at once. He utilized the built-in claw of his Eggmobile to snatch up the now incapacitated Metal Sonic. “You’ll pay for this Sonic! Apparently, you too Shadow. Since you two are best friends all of the sudden. Goodbye losers.” And with that, he was off. 

“Are you okay Shadow?” Sonic asked frantically, looking down at the black hedgehog resting in his arms. Shadow moved his head to the side and spit out a questionable white object from his mouth. 

“If I tell you I’m okay you’ll put me down.” Shadow answered with a sly smile. 

“Did you just spit out a tooth!” Sonic squawked.

“Relax hedgehog, it’ll be back by morning. Part of the whole Ultimate life form-alien hedgehog hybrid thing.” Shadow sighed. “I’ll be alright.” 

“Didn’t we just talk about this?” Sonic asks as he finally sets Shadow down carefully, noticing his slight limp. 

“That’ll be gone by morning too.” Shadow commented with a playful inflection, noticing Sonic studying his body a little too closely.

“Oh.. yeah.” Sonic commented as he was caught off guard. “Hey, when did the lights go out?” 

“I guess they went out with the people.” Shadow commented, finding himself wistfully staining up in the night sky. “Wow… they're so bright tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I have like 0 experience with fight or action scenes but I tried lol.  
> Only one chapter left 🥺, I can't drag out the pinning to the point that it's painful lmao. I've had too much fun writing this story though, I have a premise for a sequel (I'll say in the notes of the next chapter) but I need to make sure it can be coherent and will have a conflict and everything. I want to plan it out better too if my plan seems to make science.
> 
> I also made some sketches of scenes on my tumblr if your interested https://juju-pkmn5.tumblr.com/post/635604889518653440/sonadow-sketches


	12. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow stay back at the amusement park.

“I guess they went out with the people.” Shadow commented, finding himself wistfully staring up into at night sky. “Wow… they're so bright tonight.”

“What are so bright?” Sonic asked halfheartedly, he was too busy taking in Shadow’s expression, especially those eyes. Even at night, they seemed to faintly glimmer, sparkling more brilliantly than a genuine 8 karat opal. And it wasn’t just how the stars reflected in his ruby eyes, seemingly dancing and swimming in his irises. 

Shadow looked back at Sonic, seemingly staring deep into those shimmering emerald eyes, dissecting the quality of them, committing their beauty to memory. “Just the stars.”

“Well, if stargazing is what you want, we have the whole park to ourselves!” Sonic enthused. 

Shadow looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had advanced eyesight, which included limited night vision. It was strange to see a desolate park, but it didn’t feel cold or lonely, Sonic was all the warmth he needed. Sonic reached for Shadow’s hand with a face full of blush. 

“I think I know where.” Sonic beamed as he pulled Shadow across the park. He led him to what he determined to be a Ferris wheel. Shadow was confused, what does a big, imposing, metal wheel have to do with stargazing. He was also a bit disappointed, he was secretly hoping Sonic was taking him somewhere romantic. 

Sonic fiddled with some sort of control panel not far from said imposing wheel. He worked hastily, not confident in what he was doing but attempting nevertheless. Sonic pulled down on a small lever, instantly illuminating the wheel with a menagerie of vibrant colors. It was a striking but gorgeous mixture of hues that quickly captivated Shadow. 

“Pretty, but no good for stargazing.” Sonic hummed, continuing to fiddle with the panel of arbitrary buttons and levers. The display of lights shut off, but with a creek, the wheel started on a slow revolution. Slowly, the carriages descended to the platform which held the Ferris wheel. 

Sonic hopped in a carriage, waving Shadow over to join him. Shadow took a page from Sonic’s book, sitting directly beside him rather than across from him. 

“H-hey! I see what you did there!” Sonic chuckled, noticing Shadow plop down next to him. The carriage was small, even by mobian standards so the hedgehogs had to squeeze to fit in the seat. 

Shadow smiled lightly, adopting a teasing tone of voice. “What is it that you think I did?”

“C’mon, ya know what I mean!” 

Shadow continued to play ignorant, keeping his coy demeanor. “I sincerely don’t.” 

Sonic groaned and Shadow let out a low laugh, deciding not to torture the hero any longer. Instead, Shadow chose to force himself out of his comfort zone and do something bold. He gently laid his head down on Sonic’s shoulder, too nervous to apply much pressure. Both hedgehog’s faces were very flush at this point in time. 

Suddenly Sonic spoke. “Hey, Shads?”

“Hm?” Shadow hums in acknowledgment.

“Ya know that I care about you right?” Sonic said lowly, almost in a whisper. 

“Where did this come from?” Shadow responds, looking to Sonic with wide eyes. Suddenly it wasn’t so hard to believe the blue hedgehog cared for him.

Sonic breathed out, trying to wade through his nerves. “I don’t know. I know we’re rivals and everything, but you've become someone really important to me. I know this might seem weird for me to say, but I want you to know that you’re important. Not in the ‘Ultimate lifeform’ way or anything, just you as you, y’know?” 

Shadow looks down, his mind moving a million miles a minute. He wasn’t used to his type of treatment as he hadn’t been subjected to this tenderness in years. But, it felt good, he wanted to get used to it. Being around Sonic, and not expressing his ever-growing love for him began to ache like a stubbed toe. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold onto him forever. 

Sonic continued. “I’m so glad you started opening up to me a little. Sorry if this is rude but I had no idea how fun and interesting you can be! I always knew there was more to that grumpy face of yours, but like, we get along so well! I appreciate every time you let me get to see you, Shadow. Like in your smile and in your laugh.” 

Shadow turns to Sonic, to make eye contact, silencing his mini tirade. 

“That was pretty rude.” 

“Ah sorry-“

Shadow breathed heavy. He could feel his palms getting clammy underneath his gloves and beads of sweat start to form on his head. Lately, nervousness and Sonic go hand in hand.

But then Shadow smiled, “But, I know you speak with sincerity. As much as I hate to admit it, you really grew on me. I always assumed there was more to you than a flashy smile and a witty catchphrase, but I was afraid to get close. I tried to push you away any chance I had, but you kept coming back. You valued me. And I’m very thankful though, over the past few months, hell even years, I’ve got to see the beauty that is you. I know I don’t express it a lot, but, I can’t thank you enough for caring about me. I care about you too, I care about you a lot, Sonic.”

Shadow took a deep, hardy breath.“Sonic, I must speak freely.” 

Sonic was still struggling to digest Shadow’s previous monologue, wrapping his mind around all the wonderful things Shadow had just said. Sonic knew he cared about him, but he never guessed how much he meant to Shadow. He only wished he could savor this moment forever. Like a video in his mind, replaying over and over again. 

Finally, Sonic found the courage to speak, still completely flabbergasted over his past statement. “O-of course! Say anything!” 

“I know this is forward, given I am your rival as you are mine. But,” Shadow swallowed hard, looking to the side towards the night sky with an aggressive blush taking over the entire top of his muzzle. “I have developed romantic feelings for you.” He blurted out after much anticipation, instantly hiding his red face in his hands. 

Sonic’s mind was reeling, in complete disbelief that his arch-rival, the brooding, moody, grumpy, but oh so handsome, caring, interesting, and intelligent arch-rival, the immortal Ultimate lifeform, the guy he had been aggressively crushing on, just confessed to him. 

Shadow spoke, snapping Sonic out of his stupor. “I understand if you don’t reciprocate, I just-”

He was cut off by a hand finding itself on his shoulder. Against his better judgment, Sonic leaned in slowly, lips pursed and ears angled back. He was sweating profusely, only hoping his action wouldn’t push the ebony hedgehog away. But he was relieved when warm, tan lips met warm, fawn ones. 

The kiss was quick and inexperienced, both hedgehogs way too flustered to do much more. But, it was needless to say, they didn’t mind. 

Shadow looked up to Sonic. “I-I take it you feel the same way?” 

Sonic had a shy, giddy smile, displaying dull fangs as he rubbed the back of his neck, adverting his eyes.“Y-yeah, I had a crush on you for a while now haha..” he stuttered. 

Shadow found himself wearing a similar expression, reveling in the relief and awkwardness. It was awkward, but it was exciting. The prospect of him and Sonic together had his heart skipping beats for weeks now and suddenly, it was his reality. 

“We’re a thing now, right?” Sonic asked suddenly 

“I would like that very much! But.. only if that’s what you want.” Shadow exclaimed 

Sonic grabbed Shadow’s hand resting it on his own, taking in all the warmth it provided. “It is!” He responded. 

Shadow smiled tenderly, looking at Sonic with eyes ripe with affection. He flashed him a small, thoughtful smile, allowing his small but fierce fangs to poke through his lips. Slowly, Shadow lifted Sonic’s hand in his, planting a delicate kiss on the outside. Directly causing Sonic to instantly swoon in a mess of nervous giggles and blushes. 

The new lovers stay in a reverie of bliss, simply soaking in each other’s presence, enjoying both the tranquility and Intrigue they offered each other. They stared at the night sky, hand in hand. Although they looked to the stars their thoughts always drifted back to the other. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Shadow muttered offhandedly. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sonic quipped, earning him a snort and soft giggles. 

That was Shadow. _His _Shadow. Behind the façade of indifference laid a loving, caring, intelligent, selfless, attentive, remarkable hedgehog who he’d grown to love dearly.__

“You’re a dweeb.” Shadow smiled as he laid a jovial punch on Sonic’s arm. 

That was Sonic. _His _Sonic. His lovable, upbeat, gallant, spirited, gracious personal ray of sunshine who he couldn’t help but love dearly.__

At that moment, it seemed as though they were the only two being left on the planet, completely confined to each other’s company. But they didn’t mind, at that moment all was well. Everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! It's bittersweet to me :'( lol. Might make a sequel about them navigating through the new relationship but I want to plan everything out beforehand and set up a real plot lol. I had so much fun with this story and I'm so happy so many people enjoyed it! Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate I hope you have a wonderful day anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
